I THINK I'M GONNA MARRY YOU by reyes139
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Acho que eu te amava antes mesmo de você ter nascido. Como crianças, nós brincávamos de casinha; como adolescentes, você foi minha primeira paixão; e como adultos, eu vivo por você. Agora, apenas preciso convencê-la que, você pertence a mim... comigo. Romance/Fofura e algumas travessuras no meio.
1. Chapter 1

**I THINK I'M GONNA MARRY YOU**

**Título Traduzido: **Eu acho que vou casar com você

**Autora: **reyes139(www. fanfiction u/ 2273469/ reyes139 )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: I Think I'm Gonna Marry You **( www. fanfiction s/ 7828028/ 1/ I_Think_Im_Gonna_Marry_You)

**Sinopse: **_Acho que eu te amava antes mesmo de você ter nascido. Como crianças, nós brincávamos de casinha; como adolescentes, você foi minha primeira paixão; e como adultos, eu vivo por você. Agora, apenas preciso convencê-la que, você pertence a mim... comigo. Romance/Fofura e algumas travessuras no meio._

* * *

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **reyes139**, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **reyes139**, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**# Edward #**

Acho que eu te amava mesmo antes de você nascer.

Cada vez que sua mãe vinha para o Centro de Treinamento Cullen para conversar com seu marido, eu imediatamente a seguia ao redor.

Conversando com você.

Acariciando a carne saliente seguramente carregando você dentro da sua mãe.

Renée sempre alegou que você ficava mais ativa quando eu estava perto.

Dizia que nós éramos almas gêmeas.

Minha mãe ria e nossos pais balançavam suas cabeças e continuavam a treinar.

Lutar era o sangue que corria nas minhas veias, mas você... você é o ar que eu respiro.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, essa é mais uma fic "drabble", por isso os capítulos são realmente minúsculos! O que vc's acharam desse comecinho?_

_Para quem não sabe, hoje é meu aniversário e eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra vc's, mas não tive tempo de terminar o que eu queria, então resolvi postar essa fic pq os caps. são pequenos._

_Ainda não sei quando postarei o próximo capítulo, mas provavelmente farei o mesmo esquema que fiz com "The Golden Giants Tour", estabelecendo metas e postando vários capítulos por dia. Essa fic já está terminada e tem 145 capítulos._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

Só para esclarecimentos. As idades dos personagens são:

Edward: 28 anos.

Bella: 25 anos.

Emmett: 30 anos.

Rose: 26 anos.

Jasper: 28 anos.

Alice: 24 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**# Bella #**

Eu acho que amei você desde antes de eu nascer.

Sua voz sempre acalmava minha alma e aquele sorriso lindo é o que me leva ao longo do dia.

Como crianças, nós brincamos e passamos horas na presença um do outro.

Você era o papai das minhas bonecas.

O príncipe que constantemente me resgatava de todos os meninos detestáveis lutando para chamar minha atenção.

E quando éramos adolescentes, você foi a minha primeira paixão...

Ser a única filha de Carlisle Cullen da Cullen Ultimate Fighting***** era difícil e cheio de pessoas observando cada movimento seu, mas você... você era minha constante... meu cobertor de segurança e melhor amigo.

_*__Ultimate Fighting __Championship (UFC__): é a maior organização de artes marciais mistas do mundo. Inspirado por torneios de Vale Tudo de origem brasileira. __Lutadores desse esporte praticam diferentes artes marciais, tais como jiu-jitsu, boxe, luta livre olímpica, boxe tailandês, boxe chinês, caratê, tae kwon do, entre outras. Aqui quer dizer que Carlisle tem uma academia/empresa que treina pessoas para esse tipo de luta._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella tb já amava Edward mesmo antes de nascer... e ela é filha de Carlisle e Renée... algumas mudanças de casais na fic, mas os "principais" continuam os mesmos, não se preocupem._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**# Edward #**

Como uma criança, você era uma gracinha, e como adolescente, bonita, mas agora, como uma adulta e parte ativa desta empresa, você é linda, sexy e perigosa.

Eu espero pacientemente por você entrar na sala de treinamento e fazer os seus treinos junto com as irmãs Hale... suas primas.

Você sempre entra com shorts minúsculos e um top esportivo... despertando todos os homens num raio de 25 quilômetros.

Todos os olhos nesta sala se viram em sua direção.

Eles devoram você, cada inclinação e curva.

Mas você não presta atenção a eles.

Você procura por mim e eu vejo a tensão deixar seus ombros uma vez que nossos olhos se encontram.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Ai ai, que fofos esses dois... o que vc´s estão achando?_

_Ainda não vou estipular metas, mas se quiserem deixar muitas reviews... mais tarde eu posto mais!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu tive algumas pessoas perguntando que tipo de luta Edward faz. A resposta é... artes marciais mistas... em outras palavras, UFC.

Bella não luta, mas pode fazer alguns danos sérios, se necessário.

Ainda, quem são os pais de Edward? Eu pensei em Edward Sr. e Esme, poderiam preencher esses postos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**# Bella # **

"Vamos, Bells, precisamos sair se vamos fazer isso a tempo de ver os nossos homens." Alice choramingou.

Ela era tão apaixonada por Jasper Whitlock... homem de corte***** de Edward.

_*__Homem de corte__: é uma pessoa responsável por prevenir e tratar os danos físicos a um lutador durante os intervalos entre os assaltos de um combate de contato completo, tais como boxe, kickboxing ou um misto de sessão de artes marciais. Tipicamente lida com inchaço, sangramentos e lacerações (comumente chamadas de cortes). As regras dos esportes de contato pleno estipulam que essas lesões podem ser causa de paralisação prematura da luta, contando como uma perda para o o lutador ferido. O home de corte é, portanto, essencial para o lutador, e pode ser um fator decisivo no resultado da luta._

Um texano alto e loiro com um sotaque arrastado de molhar calcinha e um corpo que deixava muitos sem palavras... principalmente minha corajosa pequena prima, que já planejava secretamente seu casamento.

Ela era uma viciada em Jasper e estava precisando de uma dose... desesperadamente.

Não que eu pudesse culpá-la, porque quando se tratava do meu Edward... eu era igual, se não pior.

"Cale-se, coisa pequena." Eu a encarei de brincadeira, "Nós ainda precisamos esperar a outra Hale sair do chuveiro... você quer apressar alguém... incomode-a!"

Alice, sendo sua auto-dramática habitual, pegou um pote e panela e invadiu o banheiro... batendo completamente na panela e fazendo com que Rose gritasse e quase caísse.

Então, depois de discussões, chaves de pescoço, de braço e uma boa puxada de orelha nas duas, nós saímos e fomos para a nossa segunda casa.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cara, essa relação da Bella com as primas Hale deve se hilária. Coitada da Rose sofrendo com Alice... e Alice toda apaixonada e planejando o casamento com Jasper, muito fofa... hahaha_

_Ah, para quem perguntou, por enquanto os capítulos são pequenos assim mesmo, mais para a frente eles aumentam um pouco, mas bem pouco. Lembrem-se que essa fic é uma "drabble fic", portanto, os caps. podem variar de 100 a 1000 palavras._

_Até mais tarde!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, e para a pessoa anônima que disse que __**"**_seria melhor você focar em terminar as fics que já começou", _minha resposta pra vc é, eu traduzo o que eu quero quando eu quero! Se está incomodada que estou demorando, vá ler as fics em inglês. Pq eu já avisei trocentas vezes que as fics que estão paradas estão sendo traduzidas, mas como os capítulos são muito grandes, nós estamos adiantando o máximo que podemos para depois voltar a postar e não precisar parar novamente. Se não aguenta esperar, não posso fazer nada. Não adianta cobrar e nem reclamar pq eu só vou postar quando eu achar que temos o número suficiente de capítulos prontos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**# Edward #**

"Bom dia, Cobra." Você diz, tentando esconder suas risadinhas.

Você odeia o apelido, mas também é responsável pela forma como ele surgiu.

Eu tinha 18 anos e estava pensando em seguir os passos do meu pai.

Você estava preocupada que o meu, como você diria, 'rosto de menino bonito' ficaria arruinado. Eu ri e fiz cócegas em você sem piedade até que você me chamou de uma cobra furtiva.

Minha luz se acendeu e isso ficou ao longo dos anos.

Edward 'o Cobra' Masen... rápido no ataque e letal em precisão.

Ninguém pode me vencer, ou manter-me no chão por tempo suficiente para sufocar-me.

Eu só espero que eu seja rápido o suficiente para capturar seu coração, assim como você já segura o meu.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Quanta fofura, gente! Levanta a mão quem imaginou que o "cobra" fosse por outro motivo... kkkk_

_Até o próximo. Eu saio do trabalho às 17hs, então se chegar nas 125 reviews até esse horário eu posto mais um... senão só depois que eu chegar em casa (após as 20hs)._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**# Bella #**

"Bem, bom dia para você também, doçura." Você diz, fazendo-me corar e seu sorriso aumentar.

Você tem que saber o efeito que tem sobre mim.

Eu acho que você faz isso de propósito e gosta de ver-me me contorcer.

Talvez eu devesse ensinar a você uma lição em apenas usar sua sensualidade para o bem maior.

Eu bato meus meus cílios para você e dou-lhe um sorriso tímido.

Você engole em seco e eu internamente abafo as risadinhas.

"Cobra, eu estava pensando se você poderia me ajudar hoje e segurar meus tornozelos para baixo enquanto eu faço minhas séries de abdominais?" Eu mordo meu lábio e você às escondidas tenta ajustar-se e acena com a cabeça.

Eu ando à sua frente e quando alcançamos as esteiras, eu viro minha cabeça e olho para você.

Seus olhos estão colados na minha bunda e os meus na gigantesca protuberância que você está ostentando.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_A cobra do Cobra está dando sinal de vida... kkkkk_

_Não resisti e resolvi já postar este... mas o próximo é de deixar o queixo caído... então só postarei se tiver bastante reviews.  
_

_Até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da Autora:**

Muitos de vocês estão se perguntando se eles estão juntos, e a resposta é... não, ainda não. A maior parte desta história será monólogos interiores sobre os pensamentos e desejos deles em relação ao outro. Em outras palavras, ambos são covardes para fazer isso acontecer... bem, até agora, e é aí que esta jornada tem lugar.

Será uma espécie de queimadura lenta, mas suas atrações e sentimentos serão mostrados constantemente... confie em mim!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**# Edward #**

"Apenas me deixe aquecer um pouco." Sua voz adocicada canta.

Você faz uma variedade de diferentes alongamentos, enquanto meus olhos devoram você.

Você tem que saber o poder que exerce sobre mim.

Não é até você dobrar na cintura, mostrando aquela bunda perfeita, apertada e redonda que eu reajo e puxo você para mim.

Minhas mãos apertam em seus quadris e meus quadris balançam instintivamente para a curva da sua bunda.

Eu nunca fui tão ousado com você, mas meu controle é quase inexistente, onde você está relacionada.

Seu corpo está chamando meu nome.

E eu acredito que eu possa estar pronto para responder.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Levanta a mão quem ficou sem ar com esse Edward... kkkk. Agora a diversão vai realmente começar... _

_Até o próximo! Quem sabe mais tarde posto mais um, o último de hoje..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**# Bella #**

"Edward." Eu ofego e derreto em você.

Você me segura por mais alguns momentos e coloca um beijo ardente atrás da minha orelha.

"Doçura... eu," você começa, apenas para ser interrompido pelo meu pai... que está se esforçando para segurar sua risada.

Ele deve ter visto o show que nós obviamente apresentamos.

Minha mãe ficaria tão orgulhosa.

Você solta o aperto que você tem em mim fisicamente, mas nunca emocionalmente.

"Isso não acabou." Você diz e estabelece um beijo suave na minha mão.

Você caminha até o meu pai e fica à direita dele, enquanto Alec fica à sua esquerda.

Sua equipe está por trás de você, assim como a dele.

Ambos os lados olham para onde eu estou agora com as minhas amigas e nos comem vivos.

Eu odeio a atenção de qualquer um além de você.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Até eu ofegaria com essa "encoxada" da cobra... kkkk_

_Por hoje é só pessoal, amanhã eu volto com mais capítulos._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando e comentando! Principamente à Leili que "morre com os meus comentários"... kkkkk  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**# Edward #**

"Como todos vocês sabem, nós estamos tentando trazer sangue novo para este negócio." Seu pai diz animadamente. Eu não o vi tão orgulhoso e empolgado desde que assinei meu primeiro contrato com a CUF.

"Marcus e eu decidimos que poderíamos trazer um grupo de seis lutadores famintos para cada campo para treinar. Os finalistas serão adicionados ao programa para a sua próxima luta em três meses." Meus olhos arregalaram, mas ver o entusiasmo dele é contagiante e, de repente, eu estou pronto para a carne fresca.

"Teremos uma câmera filmando o tempo todo e vai ao ar nisto como um especial na Rede Spunk. O que vocês acham?" Eu já estava acenando e gritando um inferno fodido de sim... quando Alec gritou e perguntou qual o papel que as garotas desempenhariam.

As próximas palavras dele me deixaram louco... Ring Girls*****!

_*Ring Girls são as mulheres que entram no octógono no intervalo entre os rounds e encantam o público. Todas são muito bonitas e ganharam fama no cenário internacional._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uhm, Edward não gostou nem um pouco da "sua" garota sendo uma Ring Girl..._

_Vou entrar em reunião agora e não sei até que horas vai, mas logo venho postar mais aqui._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**#Bella #**

Ring girls.

Ring girls.

Uau... bem, o que diabos meu pai está fumando?

Alice e Rose estão cochichando e fazendo planos sobre como alterar o desenho do que as garotas regulares usam e torná-lo nosso.

Eu estava considerando matar meu pai quando Alice falou a única palavra que fez tudo clicar no lugar.

Ciúme.

Essas velhas reacionárias coniventes!

Mas você sabe o que... isso poderia funcionar.

Pela veia pulsando furiosamente em sua testa, eu vejo que você não está muito feliz com os novos arranjos.

O pensamento sobre eu desfilando em trajes de piranha deixam você louco.

Interessante como as suas reações estimulam-me e um leque de ideias para os novos uniformes entra em erupção.

Qual será sua reação quando trocarmos as camisetas apertadas para algo um pouco mais... revelador?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cara, coitado do Edward com essas ideias mirabolantes da Bella, ele vai morrer de ciúme dela..._

_Já traduzi a fic até o cap. 20, então só depende de vc´s para terem mais capítulos.  
_

_Deixem reviews!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**#Edward #**

Ring girls?

Não... inferno, porra, não!

Minha mente vai para uma imagem de homens olhando provocativamente e dizendo coisas rudes para a minha doçura.

Eu sei que ela ajudou no passado e essas poucas vezes eu quase matei alguns outros homens na plateia e no carte.

Aqueles shorts minúsculos com o nome CULLEN escrito em sua bunda.

Por muitas vezes eu estive tentado a presenteá-la, um com o meu nome.

Marcando-a como minha e fora do mercado, não algo sobre o que babar.

Talvez eu possa convencer Carlisle para que isso aconteça.

"Estamos fodidos." Emmett sussurra, trazendo-me de volta ao assunto em questão.

Seus olhos são somente para o amor da sua vida, enquanto ela, meu pequeno demônio e sua corajosa parceira no crime estão amontoadas.

Eu podia ver algo ruim chegando... oh, muito ruim.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esses homens vão sofrer nas mãos de Bella e das irmãs Hale... quero só ver o que elas vão aprontar para deixar "seus" homens morrendo de ciúme... O melhor é o apelido que ele dá para as garotas Bella é "seu pequeno demônio", Alice é a "corajosa parceira no crime"... kkkk_

_Mais tarde eu posto outro...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**# Bella #**

"Bella, isso poderia funcionar para nós." Alice interrompe e Rose acena com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto.

"Há quanto tempo estamos esperando por aqueles idiotas fazerem um movimento, hein?" Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas Rose continuou sem minha resposta, "Fodidamente uma eternidade... esse é o tempo! Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas eu quero ficar com aquele homem alto e musculoso... e não apenas para uma foda rápida também!" Ah, Rose sempre tem uma maneira com as palavras, mas eu entendo.

Aqueles três homens têm nos atraído, excitado e nos fazem babar sobre seus físicos de deuses... talvez, apenas talvez, pudéssemos virar o jogo e fazê-los finalmente abrir os olhos para o que está bem diante deles.

Elas olharam para mim... esperando pelo meu sim, ou não.

Como eu poderia dizer não, eu quero o que elas querem.

Finalmente tornar Cobra meu.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Já estou até com pena dos homens com essas mulheres cheias de ideias loucas._

_Até mais. Talvez eu poste mais um ainda hoje...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**# Edward #**

"Ring girls." Alec riu.

"Isso pode funcionar e, definitivamente, motivar o público a ficar ainda mais devoto." Opinou seu homem de corte, e irmão, Felix.

Carlisle ignorou suas insinuações grosseiras e fascinação com suas garotas e, em vez disso, manteve seus olhos em mim e meus meninos.

Ele sabia como eu me sentia sobre Bella.

Como eu queria que ela fosse minha para segurar e proteger... para amar.

Seus olhos sábios estudaram os meus, e quando ele encontrou o que estava procurando, o velho sorriu e dirigiu-se aos palhaços em seu outro lado.

"Sim, vocês ouviram certo. As garotas sabem como se defender e provavelmente poderiam derrubar cada um de vocês. Eu confio no julgamento delas sobre o que elas vestirão e como se comportar." Seu tom não deixou espaço para discutir e fez com que as diabas rissem.

"Oh, papai." Minha doçura riu e focou seus olhos nos meus.

"Nós sabemos como lidar com esses meninos _e_ como deixá-los feridos".

Como Emmett disse antes... estamos fodidos!

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Hahahaha... Carlisle é do mal e Bella tem pra quem puxar... os homens vão realmente sofrer com essas garotas._

_Até mais tarde._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**# Bella #**

Edward 'o Cobra' Masen, você não tem ideia do que está na loja para você.

Se você não vai fazer um movimento... eu serei forçada a fazer isso por você.

"Você está bem com isso, doçura?" Você pergunta com esperança em seus olhos.

Desculpe, Cobra, mas esta garota tem que fazer seu movimento.

"Sim, Masen." Eu respondo e mordo meu lábio. Seus olhos automaticamente baixam para os meus lábios e eu os lambo. "Acho que será divertido." Eu digo e minhas garotas entram em sintonia com 'muito definitivamente' e 'melhor ideia do mundo'.

Você parece decepcionado e preocupado, mas meu beijo em sua bochecha faz você sorrir e relaxa sua postura rígida.

"Confie em mim, Cobra... você me ensinou bem e eu certamente posso lidar com você, menino grande, então imagine o dano que eu poderia fazer para o resto, se perseguida." Você sorri porque isso é verdade... o meu gancho de direita é perfeito, graças a você.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Que fofo Edward com ciúme e Bella o acalmando... _

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 480 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**# Edward #**

Seus lábios na minha bochecha são incríveis.

Eu sinto formigamento da cabeça aos pés e desejo que eles estivessem envolvidos em torno de um determinado membro mais abaixo... que implora e chora pela sua negligência.

Você menciona meu ensino de um certo soco e isso me deixa à vontade.

Eu ensinei bem a você naquele verão.

_"Cobra." Você tinha __choramingado quando eu __rejeitei você querendo muito __aprender a lutar._

_"Vamos lá, seu grande idiota... e se eu precisar me proteger de um assalto, ou um cara que não vai aceitar um não como resposta? Como você se sentiria se eu fosse deixada indefesa?" Você sibilou para mim e eu congelei._

Você estava certa.

Assim, com um rápido, _"vá se trocar... para que possamos começar", _você correu animada e eu fui deixado com medo e querendo mantê-la no meu bolso pela eternidade.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu é que estou ficando doce com tanta coisa fofa que Edward fala sobre a sua "doçura"... ele é completamente apaixonado por ela. Desde sempre..._

_Até mais tarde. Deixem reviews!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**# Bella #**

Lembro-me daquele verão e as horas gastas na academia do meu pai em casa.

Você tinha trabalhado comigo até o osso e depois um pouco mais.

Eu tinha aprendido como fazer chaves de mão básicas e fechaduras.

Meu corte superior e socos eram impressionantes... até mesmo para você.

Você aprendeu rapidamente a nunca subestimar-me e usa uma pequena cicatriz na sua sobrancelha esquerda como prova.

Ninguém nunca mexeu comigo se você estivesse perto, mas quando sozinha, os poucos que tentaram aprenderam rapidamente. Eu poderia chutar algumas bundas grandes.

Algo que eu sempre agradeço a você, assim como a Carlisle.

Você sempre foi meu protetor, amigo e professor, mas agora eu acho que é hora de eu ensinar a você uma coisa ou duas.

_Lição número um__:_

Se você encontrar o amor da sua vida, faça um movimento e o conquiste.

Não deixe o momento passar por você.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Será que Edward aprenderá rápido essa lição? Não quero nem ver quais serão as outras... kkkk_

_Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**# Edward #**

Eu vejo você ir embora e queria que você ficasse.

Você é uma mulher ocupada e precisa voltar para o escritório e, provavelmente, começar a planejar minha morte.

Sim, isso mesmo, morte.

Todas aquelas palavras sussurradas entre você e as outras duas me assustam. Meus meninos estão silenciosos e provavelmente tão preocupados, se não mais, do que eu.

Enquanto você é sexy e a sensualidade personificada... as outras duas são os piores pesadelos dos meus meninos.

Elas vão bater onde dói e, acredite, ninguém gosta de bolas azuis.

Eu posso vê-la agora andando em volta do ringue, com a placa do número acima da sua cabeça, e seu corpo à mostra.

"Essa mulher será minha, meninos." Eu ouço Alec dizer e os outros dois riem. "Marque minhas palavras... ela será minha e nem mesmo o Masen ali será competição para mim".

O filho da puta tem um desejo de morte e, enquanto meus parceiros me seguram... eles sabem que este é apenas o começo do fim de Alec 'a Ameaça' Volturi.

Ele acaba de assinar um atestado de óbito e nem sequer sabe disso.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Alec está realmente fodido nas mãos de Edwarda, afinal, ninguém mexe com a 'doçura' dele..._

_Até mais tarde._

_Deixem reviews!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**# Bella #**

Os dias que se seguiram foram ocupados enquanto nós terminávamos as negociações finais com a rede de televisão pelo nosso especial. A equipe de filmagem foi contratada e o sangue fresco, ansioso para entrar no octógono... foi escolhido.

Tio Marcus e papai trabalhavam horas extremamente longas.

Reuniões, jantares com executivos e as ocasionais mudanças de última hora foram todas finalizadas e estávamos prontos para começar a rolar.

Uma casa no deserto foi alugada por um bom preço e os escolhidos foram movidos para lá.

Cada concorrente assinou concessões de direitos e contratos.

As regras da casa foram expressas e todas as perguntas foram respondidas.

Avaliações médicas foram feitas e nosso grupo estava em perfeitas condições para iniciar o regime extenuante.

O entusiasmo em torno do quartel-general era contagiante.

Isto tinha a possibilidade de explodir e tornar-se enorme.

A expectativa é alta, mas o meu desejo de compartilhar tudo isso com você é maior.

Não tem o mesmo efeito se você não está aqui para experimentar e desfrutar, no entanto.

Eu sinto sua falta.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Que emocionante essa preparação toda para o "show"... ruim que Bella sente saudades da sua Cobra... kkkk_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar em 595 reviews!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**# Edward #**

Eu não vi a minha doçura desde que este fiasco começou.

Minha mãe, Esme, e a mãe dela, Renée, afirmam que ela esteve presa em reuniões e fazendo a adição de todos os toques finais à casa em que os novatos ficariam.

Carlisle me diz para ser paciente.

Eu digo a ele para me morder.

Eu adoro o homem e sua amizade com o meu pai, Edward Sr., transcende a relação normal empregado/empregador.

Eles foram ao inferno e voltaram desde a adolescência e, com o jogo de cintura de Carlisle nos negócios e a habilidade do meu pai no ringue, a empresa tinha aumentado.

Mas se eu não vir a minha doçura em breve... eu vou matá-lo por afastá-la de mim momentaneamente.

Sinto falta do seu sorriso e loucura.

Seu grande coração e belo rosto.

Acima de tudo, porém, eu desejo que eu estivesse compartilhando esse momento com ela.

Abraçando-a e dizendo o quanto estou orgulhoso.

Como suas intermináveis horas no escritório com as garotas... ajudando a configurar compromissos e colocando tudo em ordem... é admirável.

Ela merece tudo isso e muito mais... a minha doçura é única.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Gente, só eu que acho essas declarações do Edward fofas demais? Imaginem um Edward lutador chamando vc de 'doçura'... *suspira*_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 650 reviews.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**# Bella #**

Hoje, os novatos estão vindo para o centro de treinamento pela primeira vez.

Os meninos são desordeiros e deixam Eleazar, nosso motorista, louco.

Ele ligou para mim e meu pai algumas vezes reclamando.

Implorando para mudar tarefas com alguém... qualquer um.

Pobre homem.

Entrando pelas portas do ginásio, sou recebida com o meu par favorito de olhos verdes e seus cúmplices. Cada um parado com uma dúzia de rosas em várias cores e sorrisos radiantes em seus rostos.

Em suas mãos, Emmett detém vermelhas.

Jasper, uma variedade de tons de rosa.

Mas o meu Cobra, ele tem um buquê impressionante de rosas brancas, minhas favoritas.

Seu sorriso é brilhante e meu coração falha uma batida.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Jesus, eu quero um Edward, ou Jasper, ou Emmett como esses... onde encontro? Eles são fofos demais! E, claro, querem marcar seu território com as garotas. Quem achou esse capítulo o mais doce de todos levanta a mão o/  
_

_Postarei mais um (o último de hoje), se chegar a 710 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**# Edward #**

Precisando ver vocês, garotas, sorrirem, nós nos dirigimos à floricultura local ao raiar do amanhecer.

Esperamos no estacionamento até a velha Senhora Denali abrir suas portas.

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver três homens enormes esperando por ela, mas uma vez que explicamos o quê, e por quê, precisávamos disso... ela sorriu e ofereceu café e cookies enquanto seu marido chegava com suas flores frescas.

Não foi uma longa espera e a variedade era grande, mas nós sabíamos o que nossas mulheres gostavam e, sem hesitação, nós compramos nossos presentes.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_*suspira* esses homens são fofos demais, minha gente... tô ficando "derretida" a cada capítulo..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando e comentando, amanhã tem mais!_

_Bjs._

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**# Bella #**

Ele estende sua mão para mim e eu a aceito.

Puxando-me para a frente, ele abraça-me a ele e presenteia-me com este gesto comovente.

"São para mim, Cobra?" Eu pergunto e você revira seus olhos.

"É claro que eles são, doçura. Para quem mais eu poderia comprá-las além da minha garota favorita?" Agora foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos e inalar seu doce aroma.

"Bem, você definitivamente ganhou pontos com isto." Eu sussurro no seu ouvido quando alguns da equipe de filmagem passam por nós. Ele cheira tão bem. Como homem com um toque de sândalo.

"Bem, eu sabia que você esteve trabalhando muito nas últimas semanas e queria mostrar a você o quanto eu aprecio isso. Estou orgulhoso de você, Bells. Eu sei que algum dia, quando você assumir, estará em boas mãos... Espero que eu ainda esteja ao seu lado então. Que nós enfrentemos o futuro juntos... só você e eu".

"Edward... Eu-" O dedo dele me pára mortalmente em meu caminho.

Ele vê as questões remanescentes atrás dos meus olhos e pisca, murmurando 'mais tarde' e vai embora.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ahhhh, gente, sério, eu tô ficando viada com essa história... Cobra é romântico demais, minhanossassenhora! Tão lindo ele dizendo que quer enfrentar o futuro junto com ela... só ele e ela..._

_Percebo que eu tenho me empolgado tanto com os comentários que estão saindo maior que o capítulo... kkkk. Mas é que eu realmente estou amando essa história e, pra mim, é tão surpresa quanto pra vc´s, pois só estou lendo enquanto traduzo._

_Obrigada novamente a todas que estão acompanhando e comentando._

_Próximo capítulo assim que chegar a 785 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**# Edward #**

Afastar-me foi... difícil, mas necessário.

Eu vi aqueles grandes olhos brilharem em mim com um milhão de perguntas.

Perguntas que eu não estou pronto para responder... não, isso não é certo. Eu posso responder... eu estive morrendo para responder por anos, mas agora não é o momento certo.

O dever chama e Jasper está apontando para eu entrar.

Eu sabia que eles tinham desaparecido assim que vocês entraram... cada um esperando sua própria amada lá dentro.

Talvez eu devesse simplesmente beijá-la e declarar meu amor eterno, mas eu quero que esse momento seja especial.

Algo grandioso... algo que não deixará nenhuma dúvida em sua mente de como eu realmente me sinto.

De quanto eu te amo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Vomitando arco-íris aqui com taaaanta doçura desse Edward... ele é perfeito!_

_Não aguentei esperar pela "meta" e já estou postando... o próximo virá quando vc´s chegarem a 820 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**# Bella #**

Ele foi embora.

Simplesmente me deixou aqui.

Eu queria tanto naquele momento derrubar sua bunda sexy no chão e fazê-lo terminar esta conversa.

Como você diz a alguém que você quer estar ao seu lado para sempre e depois simplesmente vai embora?

"Eles não são doces?" Rose jorrou quando levantou suas flores contra o seu peito. "Quero dizer, por se levantarem tão cedo, escolher isto e esperar por nós aqui e finalmente nos mostrar alguma inclinação sobre como eles realmente se sentem..."

"B... por que você não está tão em êxtase quanto nós nos sentimos?" Alice questionou.

"Digam-me uma coisa, meninas... eles deram a vocês suas flores, sussurraram palavras doces em seus ouvidos e foram embora?" Ambas assentiram e seus sorrisos caíram.

"Não é bom balançar suas afeições em nossos rostos e depois ir embora... é? Quero dizer, depois de todos os anos de desejo por eles. Os encontros que nunca funcionaram, ou foram interrompidos de alguma forma pelo trio... nós não merecemos ser... eu não sei, devoradas, varridas dos nossos pés, não deixadas penduradas por meias declarações!"

Mais uma vez, elas assentiram e olharam para mim com a frustração em seus olhos.

Aqueles meninos vão aprender a lição número dois:

Nunca teste a paciência de uma mulher.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cara, coitados! Eles se esforçam e tentam mostrar o que sentem, mas aí estragam tudo e esses meninas "rebeldes" só querem saber de fazê-los sofrer... kkkk_

_**Theslenn Urils**, eu ri do seu comentário sobre os meus comentários... kkkk. Mas o que acontece é que eu tb sou leitora, então imagino que as minhas reações são as mesmas que vc´s terão. _

_Próximo cap. quando chegar a 880 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**# Edward #**

No interior, o ambiente estava uma bagunça caótica.

Sistemas de alto falante correndo ao redor.

Equipe de filmagem tirando fotos e ajustando a iluminação.

Todo o clã Cullen estava aqui e ansiosamente esperava a gravação começar.

As garotas estavam longe de ser encontradas, deixando eu e meus compadres nervosos.

"Onde diabos elas estão?" Jasper perguntou enquanto saltava de pé para pé. "Ela estava sorrindo e parecendo toda sem fôlego quando eu a deixei... eu tinha certeza de que ela estaria aqui, de pé ao meu lado".

"Sim, Cobra." Emmett entrou na conversa enquanto procurava por tudo pela sua Rose. Estou surpreso. Tudo correu de acordo com o plano... bem, exceto por cortá-lo breve, mas a essência estava lá.

"Eu não sei, caras... eu estou tão surpreso quanto vocês estão, mas, por algum motivo, eu estou preocupado." Eu nunca terminei o que eu estava dizendo. Você entrou na vista e tudo o mais desapareceu.

Eu me tornei uma bagunça confusa, assim como a dupla ao meu lado. Em uníssono, nós gememos e nos ajustamos quando vocês três entraram, nos menores shorts que nós já vimos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Kkkkkkkkk_

_Vai começar a tortura... eu não queria estar na pele desses homens de jeito nenhum..._

_Só chego em casa depois das 21hs, então postarei o próximo se chegar a 930 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**# Bella # **

"Meninas, vocês têm certeza que isso não será demais?"

"Não, B, confie em nós... isso fará aqueles homens morrerem!" Ambas afirmaram em uníssono então, gargalhando.

Cadelas loucas, eu digo a você.

"Tudo bem, e quanto ao meu pai? Tio Marcus? Eles não gostarão do quanto isso é revelador... eles nos dirão para trocar de roupa automaticamente e nos farão parecer idiotas!"

"Bella." Rose disse, "Nós conseguimos a aprovação deles na semana passada. Eles ficaram felizes no início... inferno, não! Mas depois de explicar o apelo que isso teria sobre as outras garotas e como ajudaria a empurrar aqueles imbecis juntos, eles relutantemente concordaram, mas com a condição de que, se qualquer um ficar fora de mão, então usaremos os antigos e não reclamaremos".

"Além disso... quando Edward vir o nome dele em toda a sua bunda, ele morrerá. Confie em mim, o menino não será capaz de formar um pensamento coerente, quanto mais prestar atenção em algo que não seja você." Alice concluiu.

Acho que estou liquidada.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_E eu que achava que a Bella era a líder dessa gangue, mas todas elas têm pensamentos "ruins" para provocar os pobres rapazes... hahaha_

_Bem, pessoal, por hoje é só. Estou ocupada aqui e não vou conseguir postar mais nada, mas amanhã tem mais!_

_Ah, e para quem perguntou, essa fic tem 145 capítulos e já está finalizada sim!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**# Edward # **

Cada queixo cai e eu amaldiçôo os altos céus quando a minúscula camiseta CUF que você está vestindo é removida.

Alec e seus estúpidos assobiam e gritam.

Seu pai e tio encaram a sala toda e nos dizem para ver isso.

Sua mãe, e a minha, dão risadinhas.

Dois triângulos muito pequenos cobrem cada seio... o logotipo da empresa diretamente sobre onde cada mamilo deve ser.

Eu estou mais duro do que aço e você nem sequer olhou na minha direção.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Putaquepariu! Edward, Jasper e Emmett certamente morrerão de bolas azuis. Essas meninas são realmente do mal! Kkkk_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1.040 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**# Bella #**

Eu posso sentir seus olhos em mim.

Todos os homens na sala não pararam de soltar palavras e ajustar seus pequenos pacotes.

Minhas meninas estão se esforçando muito para esconder sua diversão, enquanto eu sorrio. Isso será como tirar doce de uma criança.

"O que diabos elas estão vestindo, Carlisle?" Você grita, enquanto seus amigos balançam as cabeças furiosamente.

"Hum, os novos uniformes." Papai responde e olha para mim por ajuda.

"Bem, como meu pai disse, estes são os novos uniformes. Nós decidimos 'enfeitá-los' um pouco e cada garota promoverá um lutador." Virando-me e dando à sala as minhas costas, eu mostro o nome dele em toda a minha bunda.

Seu 'oh, fôda-me' é toda a confirmação que eu precisava.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Jesus, eles estão totalmente ferrados nas mãos dessas garotas, nem Carlisle sabe o que dizer disso tudo... kkkk_

_Be, estou postando sem vc´s terem atingido a "meta" pq estou saindo pra fazer uma vistoria e não sei a que horas volto..._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar a 1085 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**# Edward # **

MASEN, em letras garrafais, está escrito através daqueles suculentos montes com os quais eu sonho.

Eu não posso formar um pensamento único e coerente que não seja... _Minha_.

Eu não presto atenção a qualquer outra coisa além do seu corpo e meu nome. O transe sob o qual estou é poderoso e está me fazendo subir pela parede.

"Então, se Bella, que eu acho que deveria estar ostentando meu nome, está usando o de Masen, quem está usando o meu?" Perguntou o imbecil contra o qual eu estou.

Jasper e Emmett enrijecem.

Uma das suas meninas teria que representar aqueles babacas. Com Felix salivando sobre Rose e Ben sobre Alice... isso será extremamente difícil para eles.

Tão mau como isso soa... graças a Deus não é Bella.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Rindo muito! Edward está realmente ferrado com Bella, mas, ao mesmo tempo, praticamente rindo pq não é ela quem usará o nome de um dos outros idiotas... mas, pelo que sabemos, Rose e Alice tb não usarão..._

_Próximo capítulo só postarei quando chegar a 1.115 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**# Bella #**

Tinha que ser aquele idiota para trazer à tona uma das minhas meninas torcendo por eles.

Rose tinha decidido que ela podia lidar com eles melhor do que Alice e usava Volturi na sua bunda. Não que ela estivesse feliz, mas saia de mão e ela não pensará duas vezes para fazer você engasgar com suas próprias bolas.

Emmett estava furioso.

Jasper sussurrou gritando um 'graças a Deus' e Felix regozijou-se...

Movimento errado da parte dele quando Rose deu uma joelhada nas suas bolas e disse a ele para parar de chorar como uma cadela depois.

Momentos de diversão.

Tio Marcus riu e advertiu os meninos para prestarem atenção, ou ele vai 'bater muito em qualquer pessoa que mexer com suas meninas'.

Ele não tinha uma faixa preta em jiu jitsu por nada.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Pobre Emmett, foi a sua Rose quem teve que colocar Volturi na bunda... mas ela já mostoru pro Felix que não está nada feliz com isso..._

_Postarei mais um hoje se chegar a 1165 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**# Edward #**

A sala se acalma quando os procedimentos de hoje são explicados.

Minha doçura fica parada ao lado do seu pai o tempo todo e se recusa a fazer contato visual.

Por que ela está chateada?

Ela não queria usar o meu nome?

Bem, fôda-me... isso _não_ funcionará.

Eu preciso que ela _queira_ estar ao meu lado... então, com esse pensamento, eu marcho e puxo as costas dela contra o meu peito e digo...

"Por que tão distante, baby?" Ela ignora a minha pergunta e apenas sorri para mim. Fingindo que eu não estou parado ao lado dela. Sua atenção apenas no diretor e na tagarelice que ele está vomitando.

Isso não funcionará.

"Eu preciso da minha garota favorita aqui, doçura. Ao meu lado, torcendo por mim e ficando a meu favor... como sempre fazemos. Você não quer isso?" Eu pergunto quando você ainda ignora a minha presença.

"Você está brava comigo?" Ainda assim... nada.

"Você não gostou das flores que eu trouxe para você? Eu poderia trocá-las se você não gostou." Eu afirmo nervosamente.

Estendendo-se em suas ponta dos pés, você beija minha bochecha e me chama de 'homem tolo' antes de voltar a prestar atenção.

Esta mulher é tão confusa.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Sério, gente, estou começando a ficar com dó do Edward... Bella é muito confusa mesmo, tadinho..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1.215 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**# Bella #**

Uma vez que todos sabem o básico, todos nós ficamos em posição quando a música de introdução toca.

Cada participante entra no ringue quando seu nome aparece na tela. Todos eles param atrás do meu pai e começam a pular em torno do ringue em pura emoção.

O grupo de 24 é jovem e na flor da sua juventude.

Alguns têm tatuagens enormes... enquanto outros ostentam sérias caras de raiva.

A música termina e o grupo é dirigido pelo meu pai e tio Marcus.

As regras e regulamentos são expressos para o público compreender e os dois treinadores são apresentados e as partidas preliminares são definidas.

Cada treinador só receberá um grupo de seis para treinar e moldar... portanto, lutar e vencer é a única maneira de ficar e ter uma chance de um contrato de seis dígitos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Quero só ver... já sabemos que 12 deles serão eliminados logo de cara..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1265 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**# Edward #**

Os rapazes no ringue são barulhentos e cheios de adrenalina.

Isto é uma oportunidade uma vez na vida e os olhos deles exibem a fome e desejo que cada um tem.

Alguns são mais intensos do que outros, mas todos eles querem ganhar e assegurar o seu pé na porta.

Este negócio pode ser de cortar a garganta e só o melhor dos melhores sobrevive.

As lesões são muito comuns... um movimento errado pode acabar com a sua carreira antes mesmo de decolar.

"Os Treinadores assistirão cada luta e, quando os vencedores forem declarados... eles farão uma lista de quais lutadores eles querem." Marcus diz.

"Depois de todas as lutas serem concluídas e os meninos entrando no concurso serem escolhidos, eles jogarão uma moeda para reivindicar primeiro".

Eu encontro o olhar de Alec e sorrio.

Não somente eu terei a melhor equipe no final do dia, mas a garota também.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward totalmente confiante de que estará na lista dos 12 melhores lutadores... será que Alec tb estará?_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1.315 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**# Bella #**

Meu pai, tio e os treinadores saem da sala.

As lutas têm de ser feitas e o ringue preparado.

O nosso árbitro, James, chega, e assim também os juízes.

"Bem, vocês não parecem comestíveis?" O velho homem diz. James está em seus quase 50 anos e ainda festejando como se fosse 1999.

Nós rimos do seu elogio e ele se move para alcançar nossas mães.

O homem é incorrigível.

Essa música, _Pretty __Fly For __A __White Guy_, vem à mente sempre que ele entra em uma sala.

Pouco depois os homens re-entram e dois lutadores de peso médio são escolhidos e preparados para lutar.

Eu entro no primeiro round com o meu número erguido.

Gritos são feitos.

Assobios ouvidos.

Mas o extremamente alto 'calem a boca' é o que me faz corar.

Uma reação que só você pode causar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward consegue tirar uma reação de Bella a qualquer momento, hein?_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1370 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**# Edward #**

As primeiros lutas são uma enxurrada de socos, tapas e sangue. Estes homens estão indo para lá como lobos gigantes e estão, definitivamente, com o objetivo de machucar o outro.

Tão pouca cautela ou cuidado com a segurança do outro... não da maneira que eu treino ou luto.

Os que acabarem em minha equipe estarão dentro para um despertar rude.

Todos os homens aqui terão a oportunidade de treinar, mesmo desclassificados... algo com o qual Alec era contra, mas eu acho nobre a empresa fazer isso.

Todo mundo merece ser recompensado pelas surras rigorosas que estão tomando.

A luta final do dia está prestes a começar e eu já estou no limite. Se aquele imbecil esfregar a atitude 'eu sou um menino bonito' tanto como piscar para você de novo... ele está morto.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Morro com esse Edward ciumento... Alec realmente não deve mexer com a doçura dele..._

_Gente, algumas perguntaram se o Edward era o treinador... eu realmente não sei, pois estou lendo a fic juntamente com vc's, mas pelo que entendi, ele é um lutador participando desse "campeonato" tb._

_Até amanhã! E deixem reviews... se quiserem chegar nas 1.400... hehehe_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

**# Bella #**

O filho da puta que agora está parado na minha frente cheira a colônia barata.

É quase como se ele tivesse se banhado em vômito e depois sentou-se do lado de fora no sol... cheiro horrível, eu digo a você.

Ele sorri para mim e minha pele arrepia... ninguém, e eu quero dizer ninguém, exceto você, pode fazer o meu interior agitar com apenas um sorriso simples, sorriso forçado ou sorriso diabólico... o último sempre faz-me agitar e faz-me desmoronar em cada plano desonesto seu.

"Como vai, docinho?" Ele diz e dá um passo para mais perto. As garotas estão do outro lado conversando com todas as nossas mães... até mesmo a tia Jane está aqui e comemorando esta nova aventura.

"Eu sugiro que você se afaste, amigo... antes que eu perca a minha paciência." Minha voz nunca falha e meu polegar dobra exatamente como você me mostrou.

"Por que eu deveria, baby?" Ele é patético e na necessidade de ser ensinado algumas lições de boas maneiras.

A pergunta é, eu vou ensiná-lo, ou você intervirá e tomará conta disso... como você sempre faz?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Own, que fofo a doçura esperando que Edward apareça para 'protegê-la'..._

_Bem, acho que vc´s perceberam que agora estou colocando metas para a postagens dos capítulos, certo? Então, para o próximo, a meta é chegar em 1430 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**# Edward #**

Eu posso ver o aborrecimento em seu rosto do outro lado da sala.

Ele se move para a frente e seus ombros se ajustam.

Eles estão tensos e prontos para jogar para baixo, se necessário.

Meu instinto me diz para intervir e proteger o que é meu, mas você pode lidar com ele... diabos, você poderia derrubar minha bunda de 1m85cm se você quisesse.

Eu ensinei-lhe bem, jovem gafanhoto... agora, faça-me feliz e coloque este filho da puta para fora.

Caras como ele não merecem estar aqui.

Ele continuamente dá passos para mais perto e tenta de uma forma muito não atraente colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha...

Antes mesmo de ele tocar um fio de cabelo, ele está no chão e gritando de dor do golpe.

Sangue jorra do nariz dele e ensopa seu rosto.

A sala explode em risadas e você cora.

Isso mesmo, aí está a minha garota, pessoal... minha doçura.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella realmente sabe se defender sozinha... achei o máximo Edward só observando sua doçura... kkkk_

_Vamos lá, pessoal, atinjam as metas e eu continuarei postando... depende só de vc´s, minha intençaõé postar até o cap. 41 hoje... e já adianto que haverá muitas surpresas boas... hehehe_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar em 1485 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

**# Bella #**

Babaca.

Quem diabos ele pensava que era, para sequer tentar me tocar assim?

Apenas um homem neste mundo pode acariciar-me de qualquer forma.

Ele pode não estar totalmente ciente disso, mas ele estará.

Até agora, a primeira parte do plano funcionou... ele não saiu do meu lado a noite toda, nem mesmo enquanto julgava as lutas.

Ele faz-me sentar ao seu lado e continuamente pede minha opinião.

Papai e Tio Marcus riem, enquanto o insuportável Alec faz caretas.

Eu ainda não vejo como ele poderia pensar que eu estava na dele... filho da puta delirante, isso é o que ele é. O idiota não podia ser mais oposto do que eu acho atraente se ele tentasse.

Eu gosto do meu homem alto, cabelo escuro e cor de moeda de um centavo... com olhos verdes que penetram na alma.

Esse é o meu ideal de homem... e atualmente ele está beijando minha mão e verificando por danos.

Sim, definitivamente o que eu quero e terei... em breve.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esse é o meu ideal de homem tb, Bella! Quero um Edward desses tb. _

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar em 1.515 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

**# Edward #**

Com a última das lutas terminada e a equipe de filmagem embalando as coisas para encerrar a noite, eu puxo a minha doçura para um canto escuro.

Seu corpo definido mostrando meu nome o dia todo tem me mantido em um constante estado de excitação. Meu pau está latejando para estar perto do seu pote de mel e eu não posso mais lutar.

Ela segue-me em silêncio e só faz um pequeno som de choramingo quando eu a aperto contra a parede escura do canto.

Meu corpo é imediatamente alinhado com o dela e meu nariz vai fundo em seu pescoço.

Incorporando seu cheiro glorioso profundamente dentro da minha alma.

Minha língua arremessa para fora e eu lambo um caminho da sua clavícula até sua orelha.

Rosnando quando o gosto da sua pele explode em meu paladar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Putaquepariu, Batman! Esse Edward consegue deixar a Bella (e a gente) animadas com as coisas que ele faz... *suspira*_

_Garanto que vc's já estão doidas pelo próximo, não é?! Já adianto que os próximos dois são... *suspira*... kkkk_

_Então eu postarei o cap. 40 assim que chegar a 1565 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

**# Bella #**

A sensação do seu corpo duro contra o meu é magnífica e perigosa.

Magnífica porque ter você em mim... pele na pele, respirações se misturando enquanto nós tentamos consumir um ao outro, é tudo que eu sempre quis.

Perigosa porque no momento em que você pressiona seu corpo duro contra o meu e rosna meu nome, a minha decisão se enfraquece e meus planos vão até um dreno invisível.

As garotas e eu trabalhamos tão duro em cada detalhe da nossa tortura. Temos isto traçado a cada minuto. Cada momento daqui até a noite da sua luta... contabilizados.

Por mais que eu queira que isso aconteça, finalmente ter você só para mim e aproveitar cada centímetro do seu corpo glorioso... agora não é o momento certo.

Assim, com um chute na bunda mental em mim mesma, eu empurro você.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Meu Deeeeeus... Bella realmente tem que se dar um chute mental e um soco mental por afastar Edward... acho que esse plano dela está sendo de tortura para ambos..._

_Eu serei boazinha agora... já estou postando o cap. 41 tb, mas deixem reviews nesse quando lerem, por favor!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

**# Edward #**

Você está tremendo e mordendo esse lábio inferior que eu adoro tanto.

Você está lutando contra isso com tudo que você tem, mas você não vai fugir de mim desta vez.

Ah, não, desta vez eu direi a você... mostrarei a você, o quanto eu quero e preciso de você.

Você empurra e empurra com toda a sua força, mas eu não cederei, em vez disso, eu me movo para a frente. Cada centímetro de mim é pressionado contra você e isso simplesmente não é o suficiente.

Eu preciso de mais.

Inclinando-me para frente, eu beijo o canto dos seus lábios, fazendo meu caminho para baixo e através do seu pescoço, trabalhando meu caminho de volta para a sua orelha.

Você já não me empurra, não, agora você me puxa para mais perto e choraminga.

Você precisa do meu toque tanto quanto eu preciso tocar você.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Morri com esse capítulo... as coisas finalmente estão esquentando entre eles..._

_Bem, por hoje é só, pessoal! Amanhã voltarei com mais CObra e Doçura pra vc's!  
_

_Deixem reviews!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

**# Bella #**

Você está em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Puxando.

Atraindo.

Vagando.

Queimando minha pele e deixando-me sem fôlego.

Eu quis sentir seus lábios em mim por tanto tempo... muito antes de você ser este homem incrível e uma lenda no ringue.

Antes de você partir por aqueles dois anos para ser orientado e treinado pelo melhor.

Eu precisei de você naquela época, mas você não estava por perto.

Você me enviou um e-mail uma vez, alegando ter encontrado alguém enquanto estava no Brasil.

Você se lembra disso? Porque eu lembro.

Eu cresci odiando o Brasil enquanto você estava fora.

Eles roubaram o que deveria ter sido meu.

Nós deveríamos ter sido os primeiros um do outro.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Oh meu Deus, não acredito que Edward veio para o Brasil e nós nem ficamos sabendo! Kkkkkk_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1680 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

**# Edward #**

É errado que enquanto meus lábios descem sobre a sua carne e você geme o meu nome, eu pense de volta no homem que roubou o que era meu?

Não que eu tenha sido um santo, mas ainda dói e queima meu sangue saber que eu perdi aquela chance por pura estupidez.

Eu tinha sido tão reprimido em me afastar de você, permitindo-lhe viver uma vida normal, sem minha agenda louca e agitada interrompendo a sua.

Como eu disse... eu era estúpido, jovem e ingênuo.

Abandonando você por dois anos e tentando esquecer nos braços de outra.

Maria era uma boa garota.

Estudiosa, respeitosa e muito bonita.

O problema era... assim como todo o resto, que não foram muitas, elas não eram você.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Ai, Edward... não acredito que vc´s correram para os braços de outras pessoas, negando esse amor que existe desde antes de Bella nascer..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1730 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

**# Bella #**

Você é implacável em sua perseguição para memorizar cada centímetro da minha carne exposta. Eu não posso ter o suficiente dos seus lábios na minha pele, mas você ainda não me beija.

Sua mente está tentando substituir cada pensamento seu com outro enquanto a minha está vendo apenas você e eu?

Eu odeio Maria por fazer você até mesmo cogitar o pensamento de me deixar.

Eu o teria seguido até os confins da terra... você não sabe disso? Eu teria lutado por você e seu amor.

É por isso que você voltou para mim?

Porque você ouviu sobre eu com Riley?

Claro que ele era agradável aos olhos e me tratou bem, mas ele estava apenas tentando me ajudar a esquecer.

Ele sabia que eu amava você e tentou... tentou com todo o seu amor e paciência me fazer esquecer, mas houve um problema com isso.

Ele não era você.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Oh, pobre doçura... sofrendo por Edward ter ido para o Brasil e ainda encontrado outra..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 1780 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

**# Edward #**

Elas nunca poderiam se comparar a você.

Não foi até a minha mãe mencionar que você estava saindo com alguém, e que parecia sério, que eu voltei para casa.

Eu interrompi encontros, monopolizei seu tempo e intimidei o filho da puta para fazê-lo deixá-la.

Sou orgulhoso do que eu tenho feito para mantê-la solteira... inferno, fodidamente sim.

Porque agora, enquanto você aperta suas coxas e choraminga pela minha atenção, eu sei que você é minha e só minha. Eu apagarei cada outro toque ou carícia das suas memórias, não deixando nada além de mim e meu nome como um pensamento em sua mente.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Edward, estou precisando desse tratamento de esquecimento tb, por favor? *pisca os olhos*_

_Estou postando agora pq estou saindo do trabalho e não sei a que horas chegarei em casa... mas postarei se tiver chegado em 1805 reviews._

_Ah, e já consegui traduzir até o cap. 62... fortes emoções aguardam aqueles que têm paciência... kkkkk  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

**# Bella #**

Frenético é a única maneira de descrever o que você se tornou.

Eu não posso sentir ninguém mais... ouvir ninguém mais... ver ninguém mais... além de você.

Você me arruinou e finalmente está reconhecendo que você é meu dono.

Se a sala inteira se virasse para nós e visse os nossos movimentos eróticos, quadris girando e mãos vagando... eu não me importaria.

Deixe que cada homem nesta sala veja como você me possui... me controla.

"Bella... baby, sinta-me... sinta o quanto meu pau está duro por você e seu pequeno corpo definido que me deixa louco. Isto, doçura, é tudo para você... só você. No momento em que você entrou usando aqueles... shorts... com o meu nome em toda a sua pequena traseira, meu controle desmoronou. Eu já não tenho controle e isso é tudo culpa sua. Eu quero você, doçura, agora".

O gemido que sai da minha garganta é o único som que eu posso coerentemente reunir... isto é, até _ela _ter que interromper e minha mente começar a gritar, 'Eu vou matá-la'.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Putaquepariu! Esse Edward quer matar a Bella... e todas nós com essa conversa suja..._

_Se chegar a 1855 reviews, posto mais um hoje..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

**# Edward #**

Eu vou matá-la.

Eu sei que Emmett a ama e ficará louco, mas, fôda-me, essa garota louca tem uma percepção de tempo ruim.

Como Rose se atreve a nos interromper no meio do que era certamente o momento mais importante e mais quentes da minha vida. Eu tinha você aqui... em meus braços... devassa com desejo e à minha mercê.

Eu podia sentir aquele calor indescritível vindo de entre as suas coxas, seu calor incendiando meu homem das cavernas interior e fazendo-me querer arrastá-la para longe pelo cabelo e de volta à minha caverna.

Você gostaria disso, baby... eu puxando seu cabelo e dominando cada movimento seu?

Eu sonho com isso à noite e quase posso sentir o sabor no ar... o momento está tão, tão perto.

Eu quase posso garantir que você vai ronronar pela maneira como você responde ao meu toque.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Porra, Edward, até eu estou quase ronronando aqui... vai ser gostoso assim lá em casa!_

_O último de hoje, pessoal... Já adianto que os capítulos serão escassos no fim de semana pq vou viajar amanhã e só volto no domingo a noite...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

**# Bella #**

Ela parece genuinamente arrependida e implora com seus olhos para eu entender.

"Eu sei... eu sei que eu estraguei tudo, mas todo mundo está esperando por vocês dois para começar a reunião. O elenco foi para casa e nós precisamos selecionar as melhores fotos para a capa promocional e história para estarem no próximo mês na Revista CUF".

Meu olhar suaviza um pouquinho enquanto você continua a mordiscar minha orelha. Minha mente vai direto de volta para onde estávamos minutos antes e eu perco metade do discurso obviamente ensaiado dela.

"... nos dando um vislumbre no que cada concorrent que cada um traz para a mesa." Balançando a cabeça e fingindo entender... eu me afasto de você, mas não antes de me inclinar e colocar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e murmurar... 'mais tarde'.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Realmente, Rose não poderia ter aparecido em momento pior... mas Bella já deixou Edward esperando só com esse 'mais tarde'._

_Bem, pessoal, eu estou indo viajar agora e só voltarei amanhã a noite, então sem postagens até lá... mas depois eu "compensarei"..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

**# Edward #**

Normalmente, eu apenas iria para casa e tentaria relaxar após um dia estressante, mas hoje eu não posso. Você está aqui e tudo dentro de mim grita que eu não deveria estar em qualquer lugar além de onde você está.

Então, enquanto você se afasta e vai para o vestiário feminino se trocar, eu vou para o escritório dos funso e espero.

"Já estava na hora de um de vocês aparecer... mesmo que o meu dinheiro nunca tenha sido sobre ser você." Senhoras e senhores... Carlisle, o bobo da corte.

A sala inteira dá risadinhas e eu mostro o dedo do meio para eles, mas não sem antes advertir as figuras maternas para virarem seus rostos em outra direção.

"Agora, agora, não vamos ficar vulgares, filho... eu ensinei boas maneiras a você e eu espero que você as use." Meu pai entra na conversa e é imediatamente repreendido pela minha mãe e Renée.

Nós todos sabemos que esse homem tem a boca de um marinheiro e o comportamento de um caminhoneiro.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Eu morro de rir com esses pais do Edward e da Bella... é muito engraçado como eles agem diante de toda essa situação._

_Consegui voltar mais cedo da viagem, mas já estou saindo de novo e provavelmente só volto no fim da tarde...  
_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2010 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

**# Bella #**

No vestiário, minhas amigas me atacam.

Elas são abutres... recolhendo o lixo para a sua próxima refeição, o cheiro de fofoca é o seu alvo entre esses corredores desertos. Uma vez que o cheiro é localizado, elas descem e começam a circular suas presas.

Muito ruim para elas que esses lábios machucados estão selados e não cederão até que _nós _conversemos.

Tirar a roupa e me vestir leva um tempo enquanto eu me sinto na necessidade de um banho.

Eu odeio pensar que o seu perfume sairá da minha pele, mas se as coisas forem de acordo com o meu plano... eu terei muitas oportunidades para mais.

Esperemos que esta noite seja um daqueles dias.

A água quente na minha pele é incrível e assim como a memória dos seus lábios descendo sobre a minha carne.

Suave, ainda que exigente.

Tortura tão doce... ainda que escaldante, ao mesmo tempo.

É surreal como eu quase posso senti-lo atrás de mim...

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Abutres foi boa... mas acho que logo logo Bella terá muito mais a contar..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2080 reviews. Ai ai, só digo que os próximos capítulos são... *sem palavras*... kkkk  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

**# Edward #**

O tempo passa e logo nos dirigimos para a marca de 30 minutos.

Minha doçura deveria estar aqui agora.

As garotas entraram e sentaram em frente a mim e aos meus meninos.

Trocadas de roupas, cabelo perfeitamente arrumado e ambas usando sorrisos idênticos.

Os pais dela e os meus tinham saído e estavam agora em busca de alimentos e bebidas para todos na sala.

Eles poderiam ter pedido para alguém por perto e exigido refrescos? Sim, eles poderiam, mas nós não somos esse tipo de empresa.

Todos contribuem e ajudam de qualquer maneira que podem. Do mais alto na pirâmide... ao zelador e sua esposa, que lava e cozinha para nós o almoço, ninguém é melhor que ninguém.

"Então, onde está a minha pequena megera sexy?" Alec pergunta para as garotas enquanto olha para elas como se fossem um pedaço de carne.

Ele sorri em minha direção enquanto alega que tem um lugar especial para a minha garota sentar...

Ele está ansioso para conseguir uma reação minha e isso está funcionando.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Esse Alec logo logo terá o que merece, afinal, ninguém fala assim da Doçura do Edward..._

_Amanhã eu posto mais pq estou caindo de sono aqui e vou dormir...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

**# Bella #**

Enquanto a água corre pela minha pele, eu imagino que são os seus lábios deixando pequenos beijinhos em minha carne.

Enquanto minhas mãos percorrem meu peito...

Puxando.

Amassando.

Beliscando.

Minha mente só vê seus lábios em volta da minha carne enrijecida, devorando e adorando cada pico.

Mas, quando dois dedos entram na minha boceta, bombeando e girando... procurando por esse local escondido, isso me deixa fraca...

Eu grito seu nome.

"Porra... porra, Edward, tão fodidamente bom, Cobra!" Uma e outra vez... eu digo o nome dele.

Seu nome é o meu mantra.

A palma da minha mão continua a esfregar meu clitóris ainda inchado, os tremores sendo muito bons para parar.

Eu posso sentir uma segunda onda de êxtase se aproximando rápido, minha respiração está novamente pesada e meu peito está arfando.

Meus dedos nunca param de bombear...

Forte e rápido.

Beliscar meu clitóris me leva a essa borda, mas abrindo meus olhos e vendo você lá segurando a pia... me joga sobre ela.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Minha nossa, estou sem palavras aqui... será que o Cobra viu tudo? Será que agora ele vai fazer alguma coisa?_

_Só digo que daqui pra frente... *suspira*  
_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2140 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

**# Edward #**

Minha cadeira voa para trás contra a parede quando eu mergulho sobre a mesa e coloco minhas mãos em volta do pescoço dele.

Ele tenta me empurrar para fora, mas nada que ele faz funciona.

Nós aterrissamos no chão, ele em suas costas e eu completamente montado.

Sua guarda***** no chão é uma merda... ele sabe disso... eu sei disso.

_*__Guarda__ é a posição de defesa._

Eu facilmente manobro meu corpo em torno dele e o tranco em um mata-leão.

Ele imediatamente bate no chão.

Por que ele bateu me supera... nem mesmo o próprio Jesus poderia me fazer soltá-lo.

Eu não posso atingi-lo sem quebrar alguma coisa... cancelando assim a nossa luta futura e irritando os chefes da empresa... a minha doçura.

Para mim... ele desmaiar... devido às minhas mãos... é a próxima melhor coisa.

Uma vez que ele fica mole, meus irmãos liberam os idiotas que trabalham com ele e os deixam ajudá-lo a levantar.

Eles encaram... murmuram e recuam quando eu faço um movimento para socar Felix por dizer que isto é culpa da sua bunda provocadora de paus.

Ruim demais para ele, quando eu volto para baixo, Emmett o atinge uma vez, enviando-o para trás e batendo-lhe na parede.

O filho da puta é frio.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Alec já começou a receber o que merece por cobiçar a Doçura do Cobra... quero só ver essa luta entre eles..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2190 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

**# Edward #**

As garotas nos dizem para sair da sala.

Rosalie dá a Emmett um beijo na boca que o faz corar, enquanto Alice pega na bunda de Jasper... e pisca.

Ambas dizem a eles para encontrá-las em um restaurante próximo às 19hs... com a promessa de 'conversar', entre outras coisas.

Eu sou aconselhado a procurar por você no vestiário, já que elas a viram pela última vez lá.

Batendo os punhos com meus manos... eu digo a eles 'até mais' e vou em busca de você.

A visão que me cumprimenta quando eu entro... é uma que eu nunca esquecerei.

Vapor proveniente dos chuveiros, chamando-me.

Seus gemidos preenchendo o espaço vazio e inflamando o meu desejo.

Mas a visão de você... cabeça jogada para trás, a mão entre suas coxas e atirando seus olhos para os meus... libera a besta que quer reivindicar seu prêmio.

Minha.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Se essa besta que quer reivindicar seu prêmio é a besta do Edward, eu tb quero! Posso ser um prêmio a qualquer hora... hahaha_

_Para quem estava em dúvida se ele tinha realmente visto a cena... aí está...  
_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2240 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

**# Bella #**

Você parece possuído... pronto para atacar e comer-me viva.

Eu mal solto um grito de surpresa quando você ataca e eu sou empurrada contra a parede de azulejos.

Tudo acontece muito rápido... em um momento você está do outro lado do cômodo, no próximo você está de joelhos e passando aquela sua língua quente em toda a minha fenda antes de colocar seus lábios no meu clitóris.

"Deus... porra, sim." Eu gemo e você rosna.

Dedos sondam a minha entrada enquanto você trabalha na minha pilha de nervos.

Beliscando, mordiscando, chupando... tanto de uma só vez, ainda não o suficiente.

"Por favor, Cobra." Eu imploro.

"Por favor o quê, doçura?" Você diz contra a minha coxa enquanto trabalha esses dedos mágicos para dentro e para fora.

Seus olhos estão encapuzados com tanto desejo e, ouso dizer... amor?

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Acho que o ambiente ficou quente agora... quem é que não gostaria de ser 'atacada' por uma Cobra dessas... *suspira*_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2290 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

**# Edward #**

"Por favor, Cobra." Você implora e estou prestes a explodir.

Sua umidade flui livremente até a minha palma, criando uma pequena poça de manjar dos deuses.

Você tem um gosto divino e eu planejo me banquetear em suas frutas pelo resto da minha vida.

"Por favor o quê?" Eu rosno, porque eu preciso ouvir essa sua pequena boca suja... dizer-me para que eu te fôda. Implorando para o meu pau clamar você... tomar o que é meu.

Meus dedos são implacáveis, exatamente como o resto de mim.

Eu tenho você naquela borda e me recuso a deixar você cair... pelo menos não ainda.

Esfregar seu belo clitóris e observar você foder meus dedos é fascinante, mas observar você cair enquanto eu digo...

"É isso, doçura... porra, baby, monte esses dedos, gire esses quadris e deixe-me ver você gozar. Eu quero... não, preciso, sentir essa bocetinha quente estremecer e chupá-los para dentro".

Você está gemendo alto.

Meu nome é tudo o que deixa seus lábios.

Tão sexy.

"Dê-me isso, baby... goze na minha língua." Minhas palavras levam você quando eu substituo meus dedos com a minha língua.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Putaquepariu, estou sem palavras aqui... só digo que preciso de um Cobra desses, agora!_

_Só cheguei agora em casa... eu sei que vc's devem estar "surtando" com esses caps. Eu tenho até o cap. 60 pronto, então se vc's forem atingindo as metas, quem sabe vou postando ainda hoje...  
_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2345 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

**# Bella #**

Eu mal posso respirar.

Esse foi o momento mais intenso da minha vida... tanto prazer, tanta excitação... tanto amor.

Você me traz lentamente para baixo com beijos suaves e carícias. Meu corpo está cansado e ameaça cair, mas você está bem aí...

Atrás de mim... sussurrando palavras doces em meu ouvido e me dizendo que você sempre me quis... que você me ama e precisa de mim.

Eu digo a você o mesmo e nós rimos sobre quanto tempo levou para nós chegarmos aqui.

Você tira seu shorts agora ensopado e cueca, e se junta a mim em um longo banho.

Eu lavo seu cabelo... você lava o meu.

Eu lavo seu corpo e presto atenção especial ao seu pênis.

Você está duro, sedoso e macio.

Minha mão bombeia para cima e para baixo algumas vezes com a torção ocasional e giro do polegar sobre sua cabeça inchada.

Há umidade acumulando em um ritmo rápido lá, naquela ponta, e eu quero provar...

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Jesus, sem palavras aqui com esses dois... agora ninguém mais segura a Cobra e Doçura..._

_Próximo capítulo amanhã pq estou indo dormir...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

**# Edward #**

A sensação dos seus dedos em mim é incrível, mas quando você cai para os seus joelhos e me engole todo... eu encontro o céu.

Quente.

Macia.

Molhada.

Suas bochechas cavam e formam uma forte sucção que deixa meus joelhos fracos. Você planta suas mãos na minha bunda e aperta... cimentando sua posição enquanto você vai para cima e para baixo, raspando seus dentes em movimento ascendente e lambendo a ponta antes de voltar para baixo.

O ritmo é torturante e está me deixando louco.

Eu não quero empurrar, mas isso está se tornando muito difícil.

Você me incita, dizendo, "Fôda a minha boca, Cobra... eu quero sentir você deslizando pela minha garganta... seu gosto é tão fodidamente bom, baby, por favor, tome o controle e me dê o que eu preciso".

Então, com as mãos cerradas no seu cabelo... eu faço como você pede e fodo a sua boca.

Você está gemendo e sugando mais forte.

Usando os dentes, você mordisca a cabeça quando eu saio e coloco de volta em seus lábios.

Eu amo como você está com a sua língua saindo para lamber a piscina de pré-gozo que está acumulada enquanto eu bato meu pau em seus lábios.

Mas eu simplesmente adoro o atrevido, ainda que inocente, olhar que você dá antes de puxar minhas bolas e cantarolar em volta do meu pau.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Minha nossa, continuo sem palavras aqui... esses dois são realmente quentes..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2410 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

**# Bella #**

Você define um ritmo rápido.

Puxando minha boca para cima e para baixo... com a ocasional saída, apenas para tocar meus lábios e me tentar com as gotas de líquido claro agrupando na ponta.

Eu o lambo sempre que posso e cantarolo em agradecimento... seu gosto é divino.

Minha mão deixa sua bunda e puxa duramente em suas bolas... você geme e eu faço isso de novo.

Segurando minha cabeça parada, você assume e toma o que você precisa... o que eu estou mais do que disposta a dar.

"Maldição... doçura. Tão quente, baby, tão fodidamente bom. Sua boca foi feita para me agradar. Porra, você chupa bem... tome isso, baby... tome tudo que eu dou a você." Sua boca suja me deixa louca.

"Porra, Bella, fodidamente minha é o que você é... agora e para sempre. Merda, porra... eu vou gozar, engula, baby... engula até a última gota".

Eu engulo... tudo.

Sua explosão é longa e eu sou recompensada com correntes quentes do seu gozo descendo pela minha garganta e momentaneamente saciando a sede que eu tenho por você.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Acho que no momento, todas nós queremos agradar Edward tb... *suspira*_

_Mesmo não atingindo a meta, estou postando aqui. Estou saindo do trabalho daqui a pouco, mas só chego em casa depois das 20hs.  
_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2445 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

**# Edward #**

Eu sou a porra de uma gelatina.

Sem forças nas pernas e ofegante como um homem velho. Não é exatamente como eu quero que você me veja depois da nossa primeira experiência íntima.

Sinto-me envergonhado, mas isso vai embora com a risada doce que você solta.

"Eu disse que poderia lidar com você." Você diz, enquanto tenta segurar sua risada. Não funciona e logo nós dois estamos rindo.

"Sim, você disse, doçura, e eu estou tão feliz que você pôde provar que eu estou errado... sinta-se livre para me ensinar uma lição a qualquer momento que quiser".

Você dá um tapa no meu peito e inclina-se para me dar um beijo...

Tão doce e gentil, fazendo meu peito apertar e meus braços envolverem-se em torno de você.

Eu nunca quero deixar você ir... não agora, nem nunca.

Você pisca para mim e sai... pegando toalhas para nós e caminhando para os armários e em busca de roupas.

Eu não tenho nada para vestir e, quando saio e vou em direção à porta apenas em uma toalha, você me puxa e entrega-me alguma coisa.

Algo muito familiar, e que está desaparecido há meses.

"Então, este é o lugar onde meu short favorito de lutar foi?" Eu digo enquanto você dá de ombros e cora.

Tão fofa.

"Bem, eu meio que o roubei." Você diz e veste um par de calças de yoga... sem calcinha. "Eu queria ter algo seu por perto, porque eu sinto sua falta quando você não está por perto".

E eu aceno... porque eu sinto o mesmo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Oh Deus, quanta doçura esses dois, gente. Fico besta com essas pequenas declarações deles..._

_Pessoal, esse é o último que posto hoje pq estou super enrolada aqui fazendo umas análises estatísticas para a tese de doutorado da minha irmã e preciso me concentrar pra não errar, ok? Mas amanhã voltarei com o Cobra e a Doçura.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

**# Bella #**

De mãos dadas, nós saímos.

Sorrindo e rindo e simplesmente desfrutando deste momento maravilhoso.

Eu puxo você em direção à sala de conferência improvisada que criamos e paro abruptamente quando vejo a equipe médica da empresa saindo da sala.

Eu olho para você e percebo que você está segurando um sorriso e evitando o meu olhar.

O que você fez, Cobra?

"Antes que você pergunte... ele mereceu isso." Você diz e eu sei que isto tem a ver com Alec. Tenho certeza que ele mereceu tudo o que você deu a ele, mas, o quanto é ruim que ele esteja machucado e, ele pode lutar?

Você me conhece tão bem.

"Ele deve ficar bem, doçura, eu apenas o sufoquei por fazer comentários rudes sobre a minha garota." Você explica... eu desmaio.

Foda-se, Alec... ele disse _sua_ garota.

Meu pai e meu tio saem, seguidos pelo resto da família... todos rindo e nos observando de perto.

"Parece que ele a encontrou bem." Sua mãe diz e eu coro.

"Isso significa que o rapaz finalmente fez um movimento?" Minha mãe pergunta e o grupo entra em erupção em risadas.

Tudo o que eu posso entender enquanto eles riem e limpam as lágrimas é...

Tolo lento.

Cego.

E quando eu consigo alguns netos... do meu pai.

Uau, acho que eles eram Time Edward durante o tempo todo... graças a Deus.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu morro com esses pais deles, gente! É um mais doido que o outro, mas pelo menos todos estão 'torcendo'para o Cobra e a Doçura ficarem juntos!_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a pelo menos 2540 r__eviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62**

**# Edward #**

É fodido que nenhum de nós se preocupe com a saúde de Alec?

Aqui estamos nós, no corredor... rindo, brincando e anunciando a todos que finalmente estamos juntos.

Claro, eles racham algumas piadas à minha custa, mas, quem se importa... Eu a amo e ela me ama.

Seu pai pede por netos e minha doçura olha para ele antes de acrescentar que 'ela gostaria de ir em um encontro adequado, antes de ficar grávida'.

O pensamento dela redonda e brilhante com o meu filho faz meu peito apertar de novo e traz um sorriso ao meu rosto.

Ter um filho com ela... trazer algo que nós criamos para este mundo, é um sonho que eu pretendo tornar uma realidade.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward, se quiser eu posso ficar redonda, se for pra ter um filho seu... adoro essa fofura dele..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2585 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	63. Chapter 63

**Capítulo 63**

**# Bella #**

A risada eventualmente morre e todo mundo vai embora em pares.

Eu puxo você comigo na direção do meu carro.

Você faz um movimento para as minhas chaves, mas quando eu faço beicinho e bato meus cílios, você cede e deixa-me nos levar de volta para a minha casa.

Nós conversamos por horas e horas.

Falando sobre a nossa juventude, como você sempre me amou e eu... a você.

O tempo desperdiçado e o que nós dois queríamos para o nosso futuro.

É lindo como nós dois queremos exatamente a mesma coisa e temos as mesmas metas para chegar lá.

Regras simples... na verdade.

Você e eu... isso é tudo o que precisamos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esses dois a cada dia ficam mais fofos... adoro esses momentos deles._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2625 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	64. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64**

**# Edward #**

Você e eu, doçura.

Isso é tudo que eu preciso para a minha vida estar certa.

Para todos os meus sonhos se tornarem realidade.

Ontem à noite você dormiu em meus braços... quente, macia, linda. Seus suspiros e ronronar de contentamento enchem-me com uma alegria imensa.

Eu não acho que eu algum dia serei capaz de dormir sem você do meu lado de novo. Este, _este_ é o lugar onde você deve sempre estar... comigo... enredados um no outro e amando o outro.

Talvez eu esteja louco e movendo rápido demais, mas eu não posso voltar para o meu apartamento sozinho... sem você.

Eu quero você no meu espaço.

Na minha cama.

Na minha vida... sempre.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Minha nossa, eu realmente preciso encontrar um Edward desses na vida real... esse homem é romântico demais! *suspira*_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2675 reviews._

_Ah, **Julete**, respondendo sua pergunta… eu sou formada em Oceanografia e atualmente trabalho na Secretaria do Meio Ambiente do estado de SP._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	65. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65**

**# Bella # **

Acordar em seus braços é uma sensação gloriosa.

Você esfregando seu nariz no meu pescoço e soltando beijos minúsculos atrás da minha orelha.

Eu não consigo pensar em uma maneira melhor... bem, exceto se você estivesse nu e eu também. Rolando nestes lençóis, contaminando minha cama e talvez brincando com aquelas algemas de couro que comprei há um tempo atrás... com você em mente .

Nada mais sexy do que o homem que você ama te amarrando e tendo seu mau caminho com você.

"Eu sei que você está acordada." Você diz enquanto morde meu ombro... meu corpo autimaticamente responde à sua voz.

Eu te quero tanto.

Eu daria qualquer coisa para finalmente sentir você entre as minhas coxas...

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella, querida, acho que qualquer uma de nós daria qualquer coisa pra ter esse Cobra entre as coxas... _

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2725 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	66. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 66**

**# Edward # **

Você está arqueando suas costas e esfregando essa bundinha firme contra o meu pau.

Eu quero tanto você, mas eu não posso... não ainda, de qualquer maneira.

Eu tenho planos para nós, doçura.

Você, eu, e uma noite mágica juntos... cheia de amor e declarações de para sempre.

Unindo nossas almas e nos amarrando um ao outro enquanto nós dois vivermos.

Talvez eu seja antiquado, mas o pensamento de eu e você... ligados um ao outro em todos os sentidos... é muito excitante.

Deitando você em suas costas, eu olho profundamente em seus olhos e vejo confiança, amor e querer queimando atrás dessas esferas de chocolate.

Meus quadris giram e meu pau esfrega você lá... naquele botãozinho especial, que faz de você pudim em meus braços.

Você geme meu nome e bate sua cabeça de lado a lado quando as sensações aumentam e você dirige em direção ao nirvana.

Eu posso não ser capaz de clamar você em todos os sentidos... ainda, mas, em breve, diante dos homens e de Deus, eu vou.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai, esse Edward 'safado' e romântico acaba com a minha sanidade..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2785 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	67. Chapter 67

**Capítulo 67**

**# Bella #**

Você lentamente esfrega seu pau na minha pequena saliência e respinga meu pescoço com beijos. Seu corpo inteiro deita sobre o meu... cobrindo-me em um cobertor quente de amor e desejo.

Ritmicamente, nossos quadris movem-se para uma batida exótica, uma _batida_ que só nós podemos ouvir.

"Você fica tão bem deitada embaixo de mim, doçura." Você geme e meus olhos reviram para trás. Embora possa parecer juvenil para alguns, que estamos nos esfregando um no outro... para mim, é o momento mais erótico da minha vida.

Não me interprete mal, eu preferiria ter você dentro de mim... batendo-me no colchão e fazendo-me esquecer o meu nome, mas isso é tão amoroso e doce.

Eu me sinto adorada em seus braços fortes.

"Goze para mim, baby... eu não posso aguentar muito mais tempo. Eu preciso sentir você revestir meu pau com seus sucos... goze para mim, Bella".

Meu corpo responde às suas exigências e eu jorro em cima dele e seu pau glorioso.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai, esses dois não se aguentam mesmo... E antes que vc's me perguntem, eu não sei se eles estão 'pelados' ou vestidos... pela descrição, acredito que estejam pelados..._

_Desculpem só postar agora, mas é que acabei de chegar em casa._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2.850 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	68. Chapter 68

**Capítulo 68**

**# Edward #**

A onda de calor e umidade que agora reveste meu pau me faz perder a cabeça. Eu agarro seu quadril e inclino você para cima e busco meu ritmo enquanto escorrego por entre seus lábios.

"Sim... oh Deus, Cobra." Você grita quando seu corpo é dominado por tremores. A vista é magnífica, inspiradora... mudança de vida.

Meu orgasmo rapidamente segue o seu e eu irrompo em seus lábios vaginais nus...

Fluxos branco pérola em rabiscos e manchas... quase como se eu tivesse assinado o meu nome no que pertence apenas a mim.

Nós dois estamos ofegantes e olhando nos olhos um do outro.

"Eu te amo." Você diz e eu sorrio.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Porra, isso pq a cobra nem teve a verdadeira ação... fico só imaginando quando isso acontecer... *abana*_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2880 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Pessoal, vou indicar uma fic que a Nai está traduzindo e começou a postar ontem, chama-se Carlie's Eyes e é uma história linda... Passem por lá, leiam e deixem reviews! O link da fic é:

** www. fanfiction s/8480574/1/Carlies-Eyes-by-PrettyKittyArtist**

(retirar os espaços)

Se não conseguirem ver o link, procurem pelo perfil da Nai, que é "nairobsten".


	69. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69**

**# Bella #**

"Eu também te amo, doçura." Eu me inclino para beijar seus doces lábios, mas você me para e pede para eu ficar em silêncio...

Que se você não conseguir tirar tudo do seu peito agora... você vai amarelar.

"Meu mundo gira em torno do seu. Você me possui, corpo e alma, desde antes de você sequer estar nesta terra. Eu te amo, baby... tanto, tanto... Eu não posso viver sem você e eu nunca quero descobrir também. Eu quero você comigo... na minha casa... acordando ao meu lado, tomando banho juntos, comendo juntos e brigando sobre o último gole de leite na geladeira." Meus olhos estão arregalados e borboletas atacam meu estômago...

"Por favor, venha morar comigo." Você diz e eu o ataco com beijos e abraços. Eu não posso estar em qualquer lugar além de onde você está.

Meu lugar sempre foi ao seu lado.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Putaquepariu, Edward! Com você dizendo essas coisas, como é que a gente enfrenta a vida real? Onde os homens não querem saber de nada com nada..._

_Eu sinto muito, mas por hoje não postarei mais nada... eu realmente estou sem cabeça nenhuma no momento e não vou forçar pra traduzir..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	70. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 70**

**# Edward #**

Após discutir qual casa chamar de nossa e qual vender, eu fui embora para ir para o ginásio e você para encontrar a dupla problema.

Alice e Rose estão esperando por você no restaurante local que serve um brunch incrível... querendo o que, eu presumo, são todos os detalhes suculentos da nossa noite e provavelmente para fofocar sobre seus novos meninos brinquedos.

Eu sei disso porque os ditos brinquedos já me enviaram mensagens de texto com sorrisos e 'ela finalmente é fodidamente minha'.

Parece que todos nós temos muito a falar e planejar.

Eu estou partindo em um mês para treinar no Havaí com outro grupo e você tem algumas campanhas promocionais para supervisionar... Eu não posso partir sem deixar você instalada na minha casa.

Eu quero voltar para a _nossa_ casa e encontrar você lá me esperando com os braços abertos e beijos quentes.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Oh, Edward vai ter que partir, mas quer sua doçura bem instalada em sua casa... e parece que a 'dupla problema' já se arranjou com seus respectivos pares tb..._

_Demorei para postar hoje pq passei mal o dia todo, minha pressão, que já é baixa, abaixou demais e eu desmaiei e bati a cabeça e fiquei o dia todo deitada pq não estava me sentindo bem, e só agora consegui sentar pra traduzir alguma coisa..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 2950 reviews._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	71. Chapter 71

**Capítulo 71**

**# Bella #**

As garotas estão me esperando na entrada da Casa Hash A Go Go. Este é o nosso conjunto favorito para vir para um brunch e fofocar.

Estamos prontamente em nossa mesa e pedindo pelo café.

"Então." Alice pergunta e eu dou de ombros... se elas querem descobrir, elas precisam soltar aqueles lábios e me dar alguns detalhes.

"Vocês querem saber o que aconteceu?" Eu pergunto e ambas acenam as cabeças e mexem em seus assentos. "Bem... nós finalmente dissemos os 'eu te amo' e passamos uma noite incrível envoltos nos braços um do outro e conversando... realmente conversando. Nós conversamos sobre os anos perdidos, os relacionamentos ruins e, no final, sobre nunca deixar o outro ir".

O guincho foi ouvido daqui até a parte superior da estratosfera.

Nós nos abraçamos, rimos e fofocamos sobre os novos namorados que cada uma de nós adquiriu.

As últimas 24 horas foram aquelas que nós nunca esqueceremos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Todas estão oficialmente namorando agora... só falta eu! Kkkk_

_Até amanhã com mais! E obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu já estou bem e, qualquer coisa, minha mãe é médica..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	72. Chapter 72

**Capítulo 72**

**# Edward #**

O ginásio estava bem vazio quando cheguei.

Os meninos estavam aqui e se aquecendo... soltando os músculos e preparando para lutar no ringue.

"Como foi a sua noite, Cobra?" Meu detestável irmão pergunta, enquanto Jasper faz ruídos de beijos.

Eu dou tapas nas nucas de ambos e digo...

"Perfeita".

Nada mais, nada menos... foi simplesmente perfeição e tudo o que eu sempre quis e mais.

"É isso... apenas 'perfeita'... você não está nos dando nada mais?" Jasper pergunta e eu balanço minha cabeça.

De acordo com eles, eu devo-lhes mais e eles não me deixarão em paz até eu dar-lhes mais.

Então... eu digo.

Eu digo a eles sobre encontrar você e querer devorá-la toda. Que você finalmente admitiu amar e desejar-me, como eu a você... como você me levou para casa e passou a noite toda em meus braços.

Por fim, digo a eles sobre nunca querer deixar você ir e pedir a você para morar comigo. Meu sorriso é largo enquanto eu reconto como você derrubou-me para a cama e cobriu meu rosto com beijos.

Meus meninos estão sorrindo e dizem que passaram a noite contando às garotas o quanto eles amavam e adoravam as duas. As garotas admitiram sentir o mesmo e nunca quererem ficar separadas.

As coisas estavam mudando entre nós todos e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Todo mundo se ajeitando... todos os casais felizes, é muito amor. *suspira*_

_E para quem perguntou, não chegamos nem na metade da fic ainda... _

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 3020 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	73. Chapter 73

**Capítulo 73**

**# Bella #**

Tem sido uma semana desde que os 'eu te amo' foram trocados e dois dias desde que fui morar com você.

Nossos pais estão nas nuvens desde que começamos nosso relacionamento. Eles estiveram apostando quanto tempo você os faria esperar por um neto. Não importa se você colocar um anel no meu dedo... o que conta é algumas crianças.

Todo mundo sabe que eu sou sua e eles estão todos felicitando você por finalmente arrebatar-me... bem, todos menos Alec.

O humor dele azedou ainda mais e ele fez questão de me paquerar na sua frente constantemente.

Muito ruim para ele que eu simplesmente não dou a mínima e ele tem que lutar com você em breve.

Eu dei a você permissão para foder com ele e eu sei que você fará um excelente trabalho.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Morro com esses pais deles só pensando em netos... e esse Alec está cavando a própria cova mexendo com a doçura..._

_Bem, não sei se vc´s não estão mais gostando da fic, mas percebi que as reviews diminuíram muito nos últimos capítulos. Fico realmente triste por isso..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 3060 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	74. Chapter 74

**Capítulo 74**

**# Edward #**

As partidas finais foram grampeadas, os 12 finalistas foram escolhidos e cada um de nós pegou seis homens para completar nossas equipes.

Meu grupo é impressionante e com fome de aprender.

Eu os tomo sob as minhas asas e trago o melhor dos melhores treinadores do mundo para treiná-los em diversas áreas.

Boxe, Jiu-Jitsu brasileiro, kickboxing e luta livre.

Os treinamentos são rigorosos, mas compensa.

Até agora, cada partida que lutamos contra a equipa adversária acabou em nosso favor.

Alec está furioso, alegando que Carlisle e Marcus me deram vantagens injustas porque eu estou'fodendo a sua filha'. Isso rendeu a ele uma multa 50 mil dólares e um chute no saco da minha doçura.

Todos os homens queriam estrangulá-lo, enquanto a minha garota simplesmente assumiu o comando e chutou a bunda dele, ou, melhor ainda, bolas.

Todo mundo riu da sua estupidez e até mesmo sua equipe de lutadores estava envergonhada de estar associada a ele. Ele estava lentamente se enforcando, enquanto eu apenas ficava sentado e apreciava o show.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Realmente, Alec está se enforcando... mas o melhor é a doçura batendo nele..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	75. Chapter 75

**Capítulo 75**

**# Bella #**

Hoje os quatro lutadores restantes subirão uns contra os outros e lutarão por um lugar na luta em nosso próximo _pay per view_.

Um evento que já estava esgotado e está ganhando a atenção de todos os colunistas esportivos e revistas nos EUA...

Nós tivemos atenção assim antes, mas nunca desta magnitude.

Todo mundo quer uma entrevista com nossos lutadores principais do evento e uma espiada no que temos em funcionamento com este especial.

Edward está partindo em três dias para o Havaí e qualquer entrevista que podemos fazer, deve ser feita lá. Ele já tem alguns repórteres alinhados e batendo às nossas portas para chegar até ele.

Eu sentirei muita falta dele enquanto ele estiver fora, mas pelo menos dessa vez eu sei... ele voltará direto para os meus braços.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_As coisas para as lutas estão "esquentando" e logo o Cobra terá que partir, mas Doçura certamente vai recebê-lo de braços (e talvez pernas?) abertos... hahahaha_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	76. Chapter 76

**Capítulo 76**

**# Edward #**

Meus rapazes estão empolgados e se preparando para a batalha.

A introdução da música começa e você entra pelo meu lado... apoiando a minha equipe e fazendo minhas calças apertarem.

Meu cara fica no ringue e salta ao redor, soltando seus músculos.

O outro lutador já está lá e à espera para um mundo de dor.

Tyler é jovem, mas faminto.

Ele sabe que esta é sua única chance de mostrar à empresa do que ele é feito e se recusa a perder.

Eles são chamados para o centro por James, as regras são explicadas... luvas são tocadas, e a campainha toca.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Finalmente as lutas começaram... vamos ver como os pupilos do Cobra se sairão nessas disputas._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a pelo menos 3155 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	77. Chapter 77

**Capítulo 77**

**# Bella #**

Tyler sai como um animal enjaulado e descarrega um golpe feroz no lado esquerdo de Aro. A sala inteira fica em silêncio e Aro balança. Nós todos trocamos olhares e sabemos, por um fato, que este rapaz... ganhando ou perdendo, assinará um contrato conosco.

Não deixando seu adversário se recuperar, Tyler o derruba no chão e fica em sua posição de meia guarda. Aqui, ele controla as pernas dele e a maior parte da parte superior do corpo dele.

Cotoveladas e uma chuva de socos desembarcam no rosto de Aro e ele faz tão pouco para se proteger. O juiz os levanta de uma só vez e pede ao nosso médico para verificar o corte profundo na bochecha de Aro.

Alec argumenta que ele está bem e pode continuar sem nenhum problema, mas nós sabemos melhor... este homem teve o suficiente por hoje.

O juiz pergunta para Aro se ele quer continuar, mas ele está quase indiferente e mal consegue segurar seu peso em pé.

Competição um do dia vai para a equipe do meu homem.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_As competições realmente começaram... as coisas vão esquentar daqui pra frente, literalmente..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	78. Chapter 78

**Capítulo 78**

**# Edward #**

Os lutadores nas arquibancadas enlouquecem e começam a saltar para cima e para baixo e gritando parabéns ao seu irmão no ringue.

O meu grupo é um grupo bem equilibrado... com uma ética de trabalho exemplar e espírito esportivo admirável.

Tyler estende a mão para Aro e a oferece para levantá-lo do chão. Eles se abraçam e felicitam um ao outro por colocar uma luta tão divertida. Ambos os lados vêem isso e unificam o seu apreço pelos dois guerreiros no ringue.

Alec, como sempre, fica para o lado e apenas faz carrancas... enquanto todo mundo comemora. Atenção médica é dada a Aro e o juiz anuncia o vencedor como Tyler por conta de um nocaute técnico.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que todos os lutadores são "queridos", é só o Alec mesmo que não parece ter espírito esportivo nenhum._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 3210 reviews.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	79. Chapter 79

**Capítulo 79**

**# Bella #**

O octógono é limpo e reajustado para a próxima luta.

Eu estive ansiosa para ver esta última luta.

Michael Newton merece o mundo de dor que ele tem reservado para ele. Peter é um lutador habilidoso e bem versado em diferentes artes marciais. Seu levante é quase tão impressionante quanto o meu Cobra e isso é dizer muito.

Meu dinheiro está em Newton saindo com pelo menos um osso partido.

Edward leva seu grupo de volta aos vestiários e para longe do lixo de conversa de Alec... ele está procurando conseguir uma irritação do meu homem ou seus meninos. Se um deles reage, poderão enfrentar desqualificação... algo que vai tirar a chance de Peter no contrato e dinheiro, mas machuca Edward também.

Ele se recusa a dar-lhe o que ele quer... pelo menos até que ele o alcance no ringue... um a um.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu é que não queria ser Alec quando o Cobra chegar perto dele..._

_Só conseguirei postar o próximo amanhã a noite pq ficarei o dia todo fora fazendo vistoria._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	80. Chapter 80

**Capítulo 80**

**# Edward #**

Idiota filho da puta...

Ele realmente acha que eu colocaria em risco as chances dos meus caras, ou a minha chance, de arruinar suas carreiras... porra nenhuma, sua bunda está morta no minuto em que ele pisar no octógono comigo!

Ele está com medo... eu posso sentir isso a cada vez que ele olha na minha direção, ou na maneira como ele evita esbarrar em mim nos corredores.

Ele é um maricas com uma boca grande... uma boca que vai custar-lhe tudo o que ele tem em um mês.

"Está na hora, filho." Carlisle espreita sua cabeça e sorri, "Foda-se aquele merda!" Seu sorriso ainda está no local, mas há fogo por trás dessas palavras.

Ele tem uma vingança contra aquele merda do Newton por tentar tocar Bella.

"Já cuidado... pai." Eu digo, ganhando uma saudação de um dedo.

Rindo, ele sai e me diz para, "Levar minha bunda espertinha de volta ao ringue", e lembra-me que a minha doçura está esperando por mim.

Não tem que me dizer duas vezes...

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Até eu tenho medo do que Alec sofrerá nas mãos do Cobra..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 3270 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	81. Chapter 81

**Capítulo 81**

**# Bella #**

Alec está no ringue com Michael... gritando e ameaçando foder sua carreira se ele perder. Pobre criança... eu ficaria chateada se tivesse que ser treinada por esse cretino.

Ele faz o que nós fazemos para viver parecer bárbaro e cruel.

Finalmente, é a hora de eu ir buscar o meu Cobra e seu lutador, e caminhar com eles até o octógono. Eles me encontram do lado de fora do vestiário e iniciam o caminho de volta com a música de entrada em plena explosão.

Peter está pulando para cima e para baixo e estralando seu pescoço...

Soltando aqueles músculos e ficando com a cabeça na área.

Andamos todo o caminho e eu pego meu número, esperando a minha deixa para fazer a minha volta e para a luta começar.


	82. Chapter 82

**Capítulo 82**

**# Edward #**

James os chama para o centro do ringue enquanto o seu pai dá as boas-vindas aos juízes e os agradece por terem vindo.

Você anda pelo ringue com graça e equilíbrio... ainda que seu corpo grite sexo e sonhos pervertidos. Os homens mais uma vez gritam, assobiam e batem palmas em seu caminho... eu sei que eles apenas tentam ficar sob a minha pele, mas eu odeio ter qualquer um além de mim apreciando a minha beleza.

"Seu filho da puta sortudo." Alec zomba, enquanto lambe seus lábios e segue o balanço dos seus quadris.

Eu continuo cantando 'mais um mês' na minha cabeça e rezo para fazer isso até o fim... ele está tentando encontrar uma maneira de me fazer perder o controle. Emmett chuta sua cadeira, mandando-o para trás e em sua bunda.

"Continue falando merda, imbecil." Ele rosna enquanto se levanta sobre a forma trêmula dele, "Eu não tenho uma luta com você no próximo mês para pôr em risco... eu _vou _foder com você, como um presente para ele e minha nova cunhada".

Tem que amar o grande macaco.

Ele sabe que não pode bater nele também, mas é divertido ver Alec quase mijar nas calças.

Sentando de volta ao meu lado, ele dá risadinhas abafadas e nós esperamos a luta começar. Você senta ao meu lado e se aconchega no meu lado... irritando o idiota do outro lado das arquibancadas ainda mais.

As regras são explicadas, as luvas são tocadas, e a campainha toca.

Vamos fazer essa merda.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_A situação de Alec está ficando cada vez pior..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	83. Chapter 83

**Capítulo 83**

**# Bella #**

Mike sai balançando com uma fúria que nós não tínhamos visto nele antes. Ele tenta golpes no queixo, socos super-homem*****, jab******... qualquer soco que ele pode descarregar, embora só faça contato duas vezes.

_* Soco super-homem (superman punch): a técnica envolve trazer a perna de trás para a frente para fingir um chute, então atirar a perna de volta enquanto joga um cruzado (tão potente quanto o direto, porém o alvo é a lateral da cabeça do adversário; o cruzado termina seu movimento com o braço flexionado, diferentemente do direto), resultando em maior poder por trás do golpe._

*_*__Jab__: golpe __frontal com o punho que está a frente na guarda. Embora seja geralmente usado para afastar o oponente ou para medir a distancia, ele pode nocautear._

Ele é mais lento do que Peter e não em tão boa forma como ele também.

Peter se esquiva e dança em torno de cada ataque que ele tem em seu arsenal. Alguns podem chamar o que ele demonstra de navegar, mas com a facilidade com que ele bloqueia e abaixa a cabeça, eu chamo de habilidades.

Ficando frustrado, Newton muda em direção às pernas de Peter... tentando obter uma queda fácil e marcar alguns pontos rápidos. Esse plano não funciona também, já que Peter torce sua posição enquanto eles caem e ele acaba na meia guarda de Michael.

Plantando seus pés sobre o interior de cada coxa... ele assegura sua posição e começa a descer a sua própria chuva de cotovelos e socos ao imbecil abaixo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Mike realmente se ferrou nessa luta com Peter... pelo jeito a equipe do Cobra vai vencer essas disputas, não?_

_Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	84. Chapter 84

**Capítulo 84**

**# Edward #**

"Segure o braço direito dele!" Emmett grita.

"Tome seu tempo... ele não é uma merda... segure aquele braço e trabalhe nele em uma chave de braço ou chave Kimura*****." Ele treina e cospe enquanto seu desagrado pelo Newt brilha completamente.

_*Chave Kimura: é um golpe em que você mantém o peso, passa a mãe sobre a cabeça do adversário e a coloca sobre o pescoço dele, ele vai segurara seu braço, então você coloca o seu braço embaixo do braço do adversário e puxa._

"O filho da puta é um peso morto naquele tatame... ele está tentando acelerar o relógio e fazer você trabalhar." Eu acrescento enquanto Jasper e eu nos preparamos para entrar no ringue enquanto o relógio conta regressivamente no round.

Peter escuta e ganha guarda plena, quando Michael entra em pânico e deixa seus braços desprotegidos. Ele se distrai com tudo o que dizemos, em vez de prestar atenção no imbecil gritando o que ele está recebendo.

A campainha soa um minuto depois e Peter se levanta orgulhoso e ereto. Esse menino tem talento... um talento e ética de trabalho que o levarão muito longe neste esporte.

"Você foi bem, garoto." Eu digo a ele enquanto Jaz verifica suas luvas por problemas e então seu rosto por ferimentos. O menino não tem nada além de um par de gotas de suor em seu rosto e um sorriso por trás do seu protetor de boca.

"Como você disse, Edward, ele não é uma merda... aquele menino está com medo e lutando com muito cuidado... ele sabe que não pode me vencer e está procurando um deslize, qualquer coisa que ele possa girar em torno de mim." Jaz oferece-lhe água, que ele engole, e depois se levanta. Ele esmaga suas luvas juntas e está pronto para ir, mas, antes de sair, eu dou a ele mais um pensamento de despedida...

"Você é mais esperto e mais rápido... ele não encontrará um erro".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Mike pelo jeito será "destruído" por Peter..._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a pelo menos 3320 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	85. Chapter 85

**Capítulo 85**

**# Bella #**

Ambos os homens saem correndo e atiram golpes.

Os meninos à margem estão ficando extremamente turbulentos... querendo que essa luta avance e algum sangue seja derramado.

Michael tenta e falha na tentativa de manobrar Peter em suas costas. Ele se aproxima de uma vez e acaba ficando pressionado contra a gaiola com Peter como o agressor.

Peter está farto dos jogos que Michael está tentando executar e segura a bunda dele. Seus braços prendem na parte de trás do pescoço de Michael e puxam para baixo, enquanto seus joelhos começam a quebrá-lo, golpe por golpe.

Joelhos voam, conectando com o rosto dele... suas costelas e rins.

Ele está ficando extremamente tonto e sangrando muito pelo nariz.

Tem que estar quebrado.

O juiz os pára uma vez e Michael é verificado e, a seu próprio pedido, vai voltar para a luta.

Peter consegue descarregar um impressionante chute na cabeça que o envia de volta para o chão. Ele corre para a frente, monta nele e então tritura e o golpeia até a inconsciência.

A luta é interrompida no momento em que ele fica mole e Peter é declarado o vencedor por nocaute técnico.

Cobra se levanta e agarra-me pela minha cintura... inclinando-me para trás e beijando-me ao esquecimento.

Parece que ele conseguiu o que queria.

Os melhores lutadores e a garota!

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Michael foi nocauteado, como esperado... e adoro essas frases da Bella... hehehe_

_Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	86. Chapter 86

**Capítulo 86**

**# Edward #**

Porra...

Melhor maneira do mundo de celebrar uma vitória.

Você tem um gosto tão bom, doçura, e pelos sons de choramingo que você está fazendo enquanto meus braços apertam em torno da sua cintura, você gosta do meu sabor também.

Gargantas são pigarreadas atrás de nós e Emmett olha timidamente em nossa direção enquanto uma câmera é apontada para nós e captura este beijo sedutor, para que todos possam ver.

Você cora e se esconde em minha camisa enquanto eu sorrio como o filho da puta presunçoso que eu sou e puxo você para mais perto.

"Seu tonto." Você diz e ri.

Encolhendo os ombros, eu curvo-me à sua pequena estatura e mordo sua orelha.

"Não consigo evitar, doçura... você fica muito fodidamente boa com o meu nome por toda a sua bunda. Eu culpo você pela minha natureza insaciável e vou prová-la sempre que eu puder." Seus olhos nublam e minhas mãos capturam as suas quando seus joelhos fraquejam.

Apertar sua bunda é o céu e fazer isso para que todos possam ver que você é minha é a cereja no topo deste bolo filho da puta.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cobra "safadinho", não resistindo em apertas a bunda da Doçura com o nome dele... hahaha_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar a 3400 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	87. Chapter 87

**Capítulo 87**

**# Bella #**

Você está prestes a dizer algo mais para destruir a minha sanidade quando eu sou arrancada dos seus braços e jogada sobre os ombros de Jasper.

Você rosna e o ameaça, mas o filho da puta ri e deposita-me ao lado das minhas primas.

"Desculpe, pequena B, mas nós precisamos fazer o Cobra chegar ao ringue e cuidar da sua equipe. Esses meninos ganharam o que estamos prestes a oferecer e não podemos ter essa conversa enquanto ele se esfrega em você... não se preocupe, ele estará de volta para fazer os seus joelhos fracos em poucos minutos".

Eu abaixo meu rosto e coro.

Ele está certo, é claro, e quando você volta a ser um Cobra com raiva e caminha para a sua equipe, eu me sinto orgulhosa.

Estes homens são incríveis e você está prestes a fazer o dia daquele grupo com a oferta de treinar, de graça, com eles em seu acampamento em Las Vegas.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Morri de rir com Jasper arrancando Bella de Edward... e treinamento em Las Vegas, melhor cidade para diversão... _

_Próximo capítulo se chegar a pelo menos a 3430 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	88. Chapter 88

**Capítulo 88**

**# Edward #**

"Vocês têm demonstrado grande coração dentro e fora desse ringue..." Eu começo e todas as suas caras mostram orgulho. Mesmo os que perdem e só ficam para treinar e aprender, parecem satisfeitos com suas realizações.

"Estamos orgulhosos e vemos um grande potencial neste grupo, então, como um acampamento que funciona fora de Las Vegas, estamos dispostos a deixar que este grupo venha e se junte a nós em quatro meses para treinar aqui, durante seis meses sem custo para qualquer um de vocês".

Eles estão mudos e não acreditam no que estamos dizendo.

Emmett explica o que temos em mente com mais detalhes. Como tudo o que eles precisarão cobrir é a comida, já que eles ficarão na casa que a CUF comprou recentemente com a intenção de filmar mais especiais no futuro. Carlisle ofereceu para acomodá-los em uma seção da casa de graça, como um favor e motivação extra para impressioná-lo no futuro.

Todos eles aceitam e deixam o ginásio com radiantes sorrisos em seus rostos.

Agora, hora de ir e encontrar a pequena atrevida que roubou meu coração e que está precisando de uma boa arrebatada.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cobra, acho que a mulherada toda está precisando de uma 'boa arrebatada'..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	89. Chapter 89

**Capítulo 89**

**# Bella #**

As meninas decidiram se preparar para o nosso passeio hoje à noite.

Os meninos têm em suas mentes que todos nós estaremos jogando jogos de aposta hoje à noite, mas este não é o plano que _nós _temos. Queremos ser recebidas em jantares regados a vinho e depois bater para a avenida para uma noite de dança... comemorando o sucesso deste novo empreendimento.

Além disso, o pensamento daqueles demônios sensuais... vestidos elegantes e usando a sua arrogância em nós esta noite, tinha possibilidades extremamente prazerosas.

Rose escolhe vestir um vestido preto justo, que mostra e aumenta cada curva que ela tem... ela está vestida como o pecado e morrendo de vontade de deixar Emmett louco.

Alice pega um vestido dourado com babados que a faz parecer como uma deusa. Jasper certamente vai babar e perder a sua merda pelo menos uma vez esta noite... aquela pequena 'fogo de artifício' o tem finalmente enrolado em seu dedo.

E, finalmente, eu escolho um vestido branco de renda de um ombro só, que fica até acima do meio da coxa. A fenda no lado chega alto na minha coxa e mostra as minhas pernas... pernas que, se eu tiver o meu caminho, estarão envolvidas ao redor do meu Cobra, antes que a noite acabe.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cobra e seus meninos estão perdidos com essas três..._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar a 3460 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	90. Chapter 90

**Capítulo 90**

**# Edward #**

Os meninos e eu decidimos nos preparar para uma noite de bebidas e jogos com as nossas mulheres.

Eles parecem animados e prontos para relaxar e aproveitar.

Nós todos vestimos calças pretas e camisas de botão.

Apenas rolando as mangas até os nossos cotovelos e espirrando algum 212 para atrair as meninas e deixá-las loucas.

Bella me disse uma vez que esse cheiro era delicioso e digno de gozar... no dia seguinte eu comprei um estoque para um ano.

Melhores 350 dólares que eu já gastei.

Nem um dia se passa que eu não espirre um pouco e ela cheira ou encontra uma razão para enterrar seu rosto no meu pescoço.

Como eu disse antes... melhor dinheiro já gasto.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ah, Edward, além de romântico, cheiroso... *suspira*_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	91. Chapter 91

**Capítulo 91**

**# Bella #**

Decidimos nos encontrar no meu apartamento.

Estamos todas dando aos nossos cabelos uma última afofada, quando a campainha toca.

Nós verificamos nossos brilhos labiais, colocamos algum perfume Juicy Couture e pegamos nossas bolsas em nosso caminho para chegar à porta. Eles são uma visão da beleza masculina...

Ombros fortes, mandíbulas bem-definidas e sorrisos que derretem nossas calcinhas no local.

Todos nós nos encontramos com as bocas abertas, os olhos vagando e os meninos ajustando seus paus.

Eu lambo meus lábios com a lembrança do quanto é bom o seu sabor.

Doce e picante... a minha combinação favorita.

"Você está deliciosa, doçura... boa o suficiente para comer".

"O que está impedindo você?" Eu digo e você rosna.

Som mais sexy no mundo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Acho que ninguém sobreviverá a essa noite._

_Até amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	92. Chapter 92

**Capítulo 92**

**# Edward #**

Você é sexo, desejo e gula tudo em um.

Nenhuma quantidade de contenção poderia me ajudar esta noite com a forma como você é tentadora. Eu poderia tentar me comportar, mas pelo sorriso atrevido que você envia no meu caminho... eu sei que você não quer que eu o faça.

Estou vagamente consciente de um pigarro atrás de mim e alguma fêmea chamando seu nome... tudo o que eu vejo é você e como o seu vestido é transparente...

"Um, Bella... onde está o resto do seu vestido, baby?"

"O que você quer dizer? Esta é a coisa toda." Você parece confusa, assim como as meninas quando recebem as mesmas perguntas dos outros dois.

"Não que eu não o ame, doçura, porque você é o pecado encarnado, mas não é um pouco demais para ir jogar blackjack*****?"

_*Blackjack (ou vinte e um): é um jogo de aposta praticado com cartas em cassinos e que pode ser jogado co baralhos de 52 cartas, em que o objetivo é ter mais pontos do que o adversário, mas sem ultrapassar os 21 (caso em que se perde)._

"Que porra é essa?" Rose silva e você coloca sua mão em seu quadril.

Algo não está certo aqui...

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Acho que os rapazes estão um pouco "encrencados" com essas meninas, não?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	93. Chapter 93

**Capítulo 93**

**# Bella #**

"Blackjack?"

"Bem, sim." Jasper acrescenta, ganhando um olhar de Alice.

"Hum, não," ela diz, "nós vamos sair para comer, beber e dançar... nós tivemos isso tudo planejado desde antes de todos nós ficarmos juntos. Nós queríamos uma noite de diversão... não ficar sentadas ao lado de vocês três idiotas e vendo vocês jogar." Jasper olha para ela com uma cara triste e abre a boca, mas Rose o interrompe.

"Foda-se... eu digo que vocês vão fazer a sua coisa e nós vamos fazer a nossa." Eu concordo com a cabeça e fico ao lado das duas.

Edward não parece muito feliz, mas, muito ruim.

Eu queria uma noite fora com o meu homem.

"Vocês conhecem as garotas." Meu sorriso cresce e todo mundo vira em minha direção. As garotas parecem interessadas e os meninos em dor.

Sim, eles definitivamente não vão gostar do que eu tenho para dizer.

Muito ruim... muito triste.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esses meninos não têm a menor chance! Coitados, não acertam uma com essas meninas._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	94. Chapter 94

**Capítulo 94**

**# Edward #**

O sorriso dela é assustador, mas tão fodidamente sexy.

Ela tem-me pelas bolas e sabe disso... eu não a deixarei sair da minha vista esta noite, especialmente vestida assim.

"Eu me sinto como jogando o jogo do número hoje e, se nós formos com eles, isso não funcionará. Nenhum namorado por aí garante sucesso no nosso jogo e definitivamente a atenção." Meus sangue ferve e minha mente grita... MINHA!

As outras duas diabas riem e concordam que a ideia da minha doçura tem apelo. Meus parceiros de crime agarram cada uma das suas mulheres e as arrastam para áreas opostas da casa.

Cada um de nós compartilha um olhar que grita filho da puta possessivo e homem das cavernas assumindo.

É isso que você queria... obter uma reação?

Bem, você está definitivamente prestes a conseguir uma...

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Confesso que não entendi direito essa frase da Bella, mas ela conseguiu uma reação de todos os homens... quero só ver o que o Cobra fará..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm deixado reviews!_

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar a 3720 reviews. Vamos lá, minha intenção é postar pelo menos uns 4 caps. hoje..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	95. Chapter 95

**Capítulo 95**

**# Bella #**

O que aconteceu, garotão, o gato comeu sua língua?

Você parece ter muito a dizer... ainda que não saiba por onde começar. Meus olhos percorrem o comprimento do seu corpo, devorando você e querendo sentir você de novo.

Uma vez nunca será o suficiente.

Meus pensamentos do seu corpo pressionado contra o meu parecem tão reais... tão bons.

Eu posso sentir suas respirações duras contra o meu pescoço, ofegando e gemendo quando você sente o meu corpo tremer e enfraquecer em seus braços.

De repente, eu sou trazida de volta pelos seus lábios esmagados contra os meus. Você geme e pressiona contra mim com mais força, murmurando, "Você precisa aprender o seu lugar, doçura" , exatamente antes de morder meu lábio inferior e chupar forte. Minha mente está uma bagunça confusa... eu não consigo pensar ou mesmo tentar responder quando você está assim.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem feito para a Doçura, fica só provocando o Cobra... acho que ele devia fazê-la sofrer um pouquinho... hahaha_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	96. Chapter 96

**Capítulo 96**

**# Edward #**

Você não consegue falar, se mover e mal está se segurando em pé. Exatamente como eu quero você.

"Você, minha incrível, doce e picante megera, é minha e só minha. Você não precisa de atenção... bebidas, números, ou até mesmo um olhar de passagem de alguém além de mim." Você geme e gira seus quadris... olhando, procurando qualquer tipo de atrito para acalmar a sua dor.

Ainda não, doçura.

"Hoje à noite," _eu __lambo seu__pescoço_, "você estará ao meu lado..." _mordo_, "eu quero mostrar ao mundo que você pertence a mim... comigo," _mordiscada,_ "e se eu tiver o meu caminho, antes que a noite acabe," _chupo, _"você carregará o meu nome".

"Oh, Deus." Você grita.

Você não tem ideia do que eu acabei de dizer... muito ocupada montando a minha perna, mas tudo bem... você saberá em breve.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Putaquepariu, o Cobra acabou de dizer que vai casar com Bella até o final da noite? Em Las Vegas? Preciso de um homem desses, urgente!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	97. Chapter 97

**Capítulo 97**

**# Bella #**

Lamber, morder, mordiscar... chupar.

É tudo o que eu compreendo e você sabe disso.

Você brinca com o desejo do meu corpo pelo seu contra mim, mas, tudo bem... esta noite eu terei você implorando por mais, eu tenho planos.

Nós nunca sairíamos sem vocês três, nós só precisávamos fazer vocês enxergarem que ir _com _a gente era para o interesse de vocês, e funcionou.

Então, agora que vocês três veem os nossos pontos de vista e concordam, nós saímos.

Jantar na Churrascaria N9NE primeiro.

O restaurante está lotado, mas fluindo com vibrações felizes e divertidas. Nós todos sentamos ao lado das nossas outras metades e conversamos.

Compartilhando e relembrando das nossas juventudes.

Brincadeiras jogadas dentro do nosso grupo e, finalmente, admitindo para Emmett que nós três fomos culpadas pelo seu período azul.

Há dois anos, nós acrescentamos corante azul ao seu sabonete corporal Axe, portanto, o período azul.

Ele era um Smurf andando e conversando por quatro dias, antes que descorasse... nós rimos, ele franze a testa... até Rose sussurrar algo no ouvido dele que o faz corar.

Acho que estamos perdoadas... graças a Rose.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que cada um deles tem um plano para a noite, vamos só esperar pra ver como isso acabará..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	98. Chapter 98

**Capítulo 98**

**# Edward #**

Sair hoje à noite, assim, foi uma ótima ideia.

Aqui estamos nós... saindo, bebendo, contando histórias e compartilhando risadas. Eu nunca pensei que chegaria aqui... com você do meu lado e meus meninos com suas outras metades.

É uma sensação boa.

Você ri de algo estúpido e olha em minha direção, nossos olhos se encontram e eu me apaixono mais uma vez.

Sua pele está corada do álcool, seu sorriso é largo e seus olhos brilham com uma pitada de malícia.

Hoje à noite é a noite... eu não posso esperar mais.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Nós também não podemos esperar mais, Edward..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	99. Chapter 99

**Capítulo 99**

**# Bella #**

Saímos do restaurante e nos dirigimos para o clube XS, dentro do Encore.

O lugar está lotado e a música está batendo... definitivamente o lugar para se estar em uma noite de sábado.

Nós dirigimos para a seção VIP, encontrando uma área de estar de frente para a pista de dança, e pedimos as bebidas.

Você tem sido tão atencioso durante toda a noite... sempre me tocando, perguntando-me se eu preciso de alguma coisa e se eu estou feliz. Eu amo isso em você... a sua necessidade de ter certeza que estou sendo cuidada sempre esteve presente.

Como crianças, era principalmente brincando comigo, ou dando-me doces.

Como adolescentes, você mimou-me com o meu vício por milk-shake e a parafernália brega do N'SYNC.

E agora, é tudo sobre o meu conforto e felicidade.

Você é verdadeiramente perfeito.

_Nothing on You, _de B.O.B., está tocando e você me tira para dançar. Nós nos movemos em perfeita sincronia juntos. Suas mãos estão em meus quadris e puxando-me em direção à sua frente.

Eu posso sentir sua dureza e, de modo obsceno, esfrego minha bunda contra você.

"Pequena doçura perversa." Você geme e lambe um caminho das minhas clavículas às minhas orelhas. Eu me viro em seus braços e o beijo, meu corpo nunca para de esfregar, e moer... você ama isso.

Nós não perdemos um único passo enquanto devoramos o outro.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Quero logo que essa noite acabe e esses dois finalmente fiquem juntos, se é que vc's me entendem... ;)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	100. Chapter 100

**Capítulo 100**

**# Edward #**

Estamos moendo um contra o outro e fazendo um show, pela quantidade de assobios e torcidas enviadas em nossa direção.

A música termina e eu puxo você em direção à nossa mesa.

Você sorri para mim tão inocentemente quando eu empurro uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha... aquele sorriso e um beijo na bochecha que você me dá são o que me força a reagir.

Era agora ou nunca...

"Bella, lembra-se de quando você tinha sete anos e você veio para a Disney comigo e com os meus pais?" Você acena com a cabeça e olha para mim de forma estranha. Eu sei que é uma maneira estranha de começar esta conversa, mas você vai entender em um minuto.

"Você se lembra de como estávamos na fila... esperando para ir na Montanha Splash? Você usava aquelas orelhas ridículas de rato e estava tentando fazer-me colocar as minhas." Mais uma vez você concorda com a cabeça e acena com a sua mão para eu continuar...

"Você se lembra do que eu disse naquele dia?"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Imagino que fofa a infância desses dois juntos... vc's imaginam o que Edward disse para ela naquele dia?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	101. Chapter 101

**Capítulo 101**

**# Bella#**

_"Você se lembra do que eu disse naquele dia?"_

Claro que sim, bobinho... isso é algo que eu nunca vou esquecer.

_"Doce B, quando__ a gente __crescer, eu__acho que vou casar com__você"._

Mesmo naquela tenra idade, eu sabia que você quis dizer isso.

É engraçado como, quando você cresceu, sua bravata quando se tratava de mim voou pela janela.

Eu costumava ansiar por aqueles dias anteriores... quando você segurava minha mão, beijava minha bochecha e me mantinha ao seu lado... sempre.

Agora, por que você está me perguntando isso , Cobra... por quê?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cobra sempre quis casar com a Doçura... *suspira*_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	102. Chapter 102

**Capítulo 102**

**# Edward #**

Eu sei que você se lembra.

Eu posso ver isso pela maneira como você sorri e dá risadinhas sob sua respiração.

Eu me lembro daquele dia também... constantemente.

Por que eu perdi aquela conexão com você?

Não importa agora... não, agora é a minha vez de tornar aquela afirmação verdadeira.

Colocando as duas mãos em seu rosto, eu te puxo para frente e olho profundamente dentro dos seus olhos marrons quentes. Beijando seus lábios castamente, eu sussurro 'eu te amo', e uma única lágrima desce pelo seu rosto.

"Eu disse quando crianças que um dia, quando fôssemos adultos, eu me casaria com você... e agora, agora como adultos apaixonados, eu peço a você para dar-me a honra de se tornar minha esposa... seja minha, doçura. Você quer se casar comigo?"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Se a Doçura não quiser, eu quero, Edwaaaaard!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	103. Chapter 103

**Capítulo 103**

**# Bella #**

Oh meu Deus...

Você acabou de me pedir para casar com você... oh meu Deus!

Eu quero correr pela rua gritando no topo dos meus pulmões que Edward 'o Cobra' Masen acabou de me pedir para casar com ele. Ele parece nervoso agora... por quê?

Quero dizer, nós acabamos de ficar noivos.

Não importa que você não tenha me dado um anel, ou que você esteja partindo em dois dias...

Eu sou sua filhadaput... "Hum, doçura, uma resposta seria bom. Eu entendo se você quiser esperar, ou dizer não, mas me dê alguma coisa aqui".

Do que diabos a sua bunda louca está falando?

"Do que diabos você está falando... nós acabamos de ficar noivos? Você deveria estar me beijando sem sentido... entre outras coisas".

Agora você está me olhando engraçado...

"O que?" Eu digo e você me beija apaixonadamente.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai, esses dois estão ficando ainda mais fofos..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	104. Chapter 104

**Capítulo 104**

**# Edward #**

Mulher louca, adorável e sexy, você.

Aqui estou eu suando e recebendo a imagem de que o casamento não é o que você quer... em vez disso, você está perdida em sua cabeça... comemorando e dizendo sim.

Mulheres.

Eu digo a você entre beijos e mordiscadas que você nunca respondeu e você me ataca com vigor, o tempo todo gemendo, 'sim... sim... oh, Deus, sim!'.

Melhor resposta a uma proposta, sem dúvida.

Eventualmente nós nos afastamos e você me pergunta quando eu tinha em mente para nos casarmos.

Você menciona em algum momento no final do ano, quando minha agenda estiver clara e eu balanço minha cabeça.

Você diz que na próxima primavera e eu coloco o dedo sobre os seus lábios.

"Não... nada mais de espera. Eu quero me casar com você agora! Não importa quem oficie a cerimônia, nem me importo sobre o local. Tudo o que importa somos eu, você e nossa família. O que você diz? Vamos fazer isso, baby... esta noite".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que vc's acham que Bella vai dizer?_

_Seguinte, estou viajando a trabalho e amanhã tenho reunião o dia inteiro, então eu só conseguirei postar à noite._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	105. Chapter 105

**Capítulo 105**

**# Bella #**

Eu estive planejando meu casamento com você desde que eu tinha cinco anos.

Eu sabia que tipo de vestido eu queria, quais tipos de flores e que eu queria a Disney como a nossa lua de mel.

Eu tinha planos... planos que voaram pela janela no momento em que você disse 'agora'.

Melhor ideia que você teve para a data...

Não há nenhuma razão para esperar ou planejar algo elaborado para entreter os outros, quando eu e você somos tudo o que importa.

"Vamos fazer isso".

"Você tem certeza, doçura? Eu posso esperar se você quiser algo maior... eu não queria, mas..." Pressionando meus lábios aos seus, eu acalmo o homem louco e digo a você de novo...

"Vamos fazer isso".

Pegando minha mão, você me puxa e me beija.

O beijo é apaixonado... cheio de promessas de uma vida longa e feliz juntos.

E isso é tudo que eu sempre quis.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ahhhhh, que fofoooo! Eu quero casar em Vegas tb! Hehehe_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	106. Chapter 106

**Capítulo 106**

**# Edward #**

Nós ansiosamente vamos em busca dos nossos amigos e os encontramos conversando com um lutador, de um outro circuito, e sua esposa.

Nós trocamos gentilezas e jogamos conversa fora, mas você está ficando impaciente.

"Nós estamos noivos e queremos casar... agora, então, podemos continuar as conversas enquanto nos dirigimos para a saída?" Você deixa escapar.

Todo mundo pára e olha para você.

Você cora e encolhe os ombros.

Todas as mulheres gritam e correm para você, abraçando e a felicitando. Elas perguntam se estamos pensando seriamente em casar hoje à noite e eu digo... "Porra e sim!"

Todos riem e os meninos dão tapinhas nas minhas costas... eles sabiam que isso aconteceria e só estava esperando o meu sinal.

Estava na hora e, esta noite, depois de trocarmos os 'eu aceito', você será oficialmente toda minha, diante de Deus e dos homens... toda minha!

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ploft, eu tb quero ser toda sua, Edward, por favoooor!_

_Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	107. Chapter 107

**Capítulo 107**

**# Bella #**

"Oh, Bells." Rose funga e Alice apenas me abraça mais apertado.

Isto é grande... muito grande.

"Você tem certeza completamente? Quero dizer, por que não planejar aquele casamento dos sonhos que vocês começaram quando crianças?"

"Alice, eu o amo... onde, como e quem oficie não importa. O que importa é estar com o homem que você ama e amarrando-se um ao outro em todos os sentidos".

"Oh, Bella." Rose choraminga.

Ela sempre foi uma grande molenga quando se trata de assuntos do coração.

"Agora, quem quer me ajudar a reunir nossos pais e convencê-los a tirar suas bundas da cama e ir para a Capela mais próxima?"

Ambas acenam com suas cabeças e retiram seus telefones.

Esta noite está se tornando a melhor da minha existência.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Genteee, em Las Vegas realmente tem quase uma capela em cada esquina... é muuuito legal! E Rose é realmente uma manteiga derretida, não é?  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	108. Chapter 108

**Capítulo 108**

**# Edward #**

"Já estava na porra da hora." Meu pai diz quando minha mãe jorra sobre a notícia.

"Foi o momento certo." Eu acrescento.

"Não, você está apenas lento, meu filho... eu a teria prendido, se eu fosse você, anos atrás... você é lento e tem sorte que ela nunca quis outro".

Isso eu sei...

"Agora, baby, você sabe que eu estou em êxtase, mas por que não esperar e planejar... dar a ela o casamento dos sonhos dela?"

"Porque, mamãe E, tudo que eu preciso é ele, eu e minha família para fazer o meu casamento dos sonhos... nada mais importa ou é necessário." Meu coração incha e aperta quando você diz essas palavras... é exatamente o que eu sinto.

"Oh, Bella." Ela chora e meu pai pega o telefone.

"Dê-nos 30 minutos e nós vamos encontrá-los em qualquer lugar que vocês quiserem... nós amamos vocês e não poderíamos estar mais felizes..."

* * *

_**Nota:**__  
Essas famílias são muito loucas... esperem só até o casamento, é de morrer de rir!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	109. Chapter 109

**Capítulo 109**

**# Bella #**

"Oh, baby... estou tão feliz por você." Minha mãe jorra e meu pai funga.

Eu sinceramente acredito que ele queria esse casamento mais do que eu.

"Estou muito feliz e orgulhosa de vocês dois... eu sempre disse que vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro e eu estava certa!"

"Estou tão feliz, mãe... eu mal posso me conter. Eu quis e amei aquele homem por anos, eu não quero esperar, planejar ou me estressar ao longo de um enorme casamento... apenas dê-me o meu Cobra, um ministro e vocês lá... isso é tudo que eu quero".

"Bells." Meu pai resmunga... ele sempre foi o excessivamente sensível.

"Baby, apenas nos diga onde e nós estaremos lá... eu te amo e estou tão orgulhoso de você... eu e sua mãe não poderíamos estar mais felizes pela mulher que você se tornou".

"Eu te amo, papai." Eu sussurro e você toma o telefone de mim quando eu começo a chorar.

"Encontrem-nos em cerca de 30 minutos." Você diz e dá a eles as instruções para o lugar que nós escolhemos...

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esses pais sentimentais deles são demais... preparem-se para rir muito no casamento, afinal, é de um casamento em Las Vegas que estamos falando... ;)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	110. Chapter 110

**Capítulo 110**

**# Edward #**

Menos de 15 minutos depois, nós estamos do lado de fora da capela esperando todos chegarem.

Meus pais chegam primeiro e jorram tudo sobre você... nós.

A felicidade e aceitação deles significa o mundo para mim, mas o seu amor é o meu universo inteiro.

"Nós trouxemos o anel da sua Vovó, filho." Meu pai diz enquanto entrega-me aquele pertence que ele mantém próximo e querido ao seu coração.

A mãe e pai dele realmente tiveram isso como uma espécie de vida de amor... o tipo que todos nós nos esforçamos para conseguir, mas poucos conseguem.

Meus olhos ficam nublados e ele me diz para fazer você feliz... amar e honrar você acima de tudo e sempre lembrar que, não importa o que aconteça, você está sempre certa.

"Basta lembrar de uma coisa, filho," ele dá risadinhas, "não importa o que ela diz, a bunda dela nunca é grande e, não, ela não ganhou peso".

Eu rio muito e vou para encontrar você envolta nos braços do seu pai.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Apenas pais loucos assim acham normal ser acordado no meio da madrugada para o casamento dos filhos..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	111. Chapter 111

**Capítulo 111**

**# Bella #**

"Minha menininha está crescendo." Papai parece estar sentimental hoje à noite, enquanto mamãe tenta erguer os braços dele de cima de mim.

Balançando minha cabeça que não, eu digo a ela que está bem porque... eu preciso de um momento com ele.

Eu sei que ele ama o Cobra como seu próprio filho.

Em seus olhos, ninguém é melhor para mim do que ele.

Mas esta noite... esta noite a sua menininha passa para os braços do seu companheiro e não precisará dele para secar suas lágrimas, ou beijar seu dodói.

"Eu sempre serei sua menininha, papai".

"Eu sei, baby... eu não poderia estar mais feliz por você e aquele seu homem louco, mas eu não posso deixar de me sentir como se eu estivesse perdendo você".

"Nunca." Eu digo e o aperto mais forte.

"Não importa para onde a vida me leve, ou o que ela traz, você sempre será meu pai e o homem em quem eu me espelho. Eu posso amar o Cobra com todo o meu coração, mas você... você é um pedaço de mim e eu de você... ninguém pode tirar isso".

"Ela está bem, você sabe," meu amor diz, "você não está perdendo esta noite... você está ganhando um filho. Um homem que sempre se espelhou em você e respeitou você..."

Não havia um olho seco ao nosso redor.

Nós somos um grupo muito sortudo... temos uma família que ama, cuida e suporta... e amigos que são mais como irmãos.

Nós somos duas das almas mais sortudas vivendo nesta terra.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Papai Swan é realmente muito sentimental, mas o Cobra sempre tem a certeza de dizer o que é preciso para melhorar a situação..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	112. Chapter 112

**Capítulo 112**

**# Edward #**

"Tudo bem... sério... já basta dessa merda mole, precisamos conseguir estes dois pombinhos unidos e em seu caminho." Ahh, Rose, tão jeitosa com as palavras.

Todo mundo concorda e nós entramos na capela.

Em pé atrás do balcão está uma sósia de Marilyn Monroe de meia-idade, estalando a língua e olhando através de uma revista.

Ela vê o nosso bando de loucos... metade de nós vestidos para uma noite na cidade e a outra em pijamas e roupões.

Eu juro que essa merda só acontece em Las Vegas.

"Então, quem é o casal sortudo?" Ela pergunta e todos apontam em nossa direção.

"Bem, você dois... fiquem bem aí e vamos fazer essa coisa".

A sala irrompe em risadas e damos um passo em direção ao balcão dela.

Passamos uma hora inteira debatendo sobre qual 'pacote' para ir com isso.

As mulheres e meu pai querem um casamento temático de Guerra nas Estrelas, enquanto o resto quer uma mistura brega de imitadores de celebridades com Elvis presidindo a cerimônia.

Mary, como começamos a chamar a recepcionista, nos diz para aceitar e me dá Elvis para nos casar e Yoda para tocar o órgão.

Misturas perfeitas de louco e não convencional... exatamente como nós.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Acho que já dá para imaginar como será o casamento, não é? Hahaha_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	113. Chapter 113

**Capítulo 113**

**# Bella #**

Trinta minutos mais loucos da minha vida mais tarde, nós somos marido e mulher.

Yoda toca a marcha nupcial, enquanto Darth Vader... meu personagem flor*****, faz sua coisa.

_* Nos EUA, em um casamento normal, há a menina flor, que entra na frente da noiva e vai jogando pétalas de flores, ou carrega um buquê de flores. Então, nesse caso, Darth Vader fazia isso..._

Os homens riem e Rose quase faz xixi em suas calças.

Rose e Alice andam pelo corredor com determinação e mal contêm seu humor.

Uma vez que eles tomam seus lugares, papai e eu fazemos o nosso caminho.

Pensei que eu seria aquela com pressa de chegar ao meu Cobra, mas o homem basicamente carrega-me para o meu futuro. Uma vez na frente do Cobra, ele beija minha testa, me diz que me ama e diz a Edward para cuidar bem do seu bem mais precioso... então ele caminha até a mamãe e senta-se.

Todos nós rimos quando ele enxuga seus olhos, mas, com toda a honestidade, não há um olho seco à vista.

Até mesmo Mary fica engasgada.

Elvis entra, fazendo sua entrada triunfal e balançando sua cauda de penas para todas as senhoras presentes.

É divertido, diferente e completamente nós.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Gente, eu morro com esse casamento. Imaginem Darth Vader carregando flores e Elvis celebrando o casamento... acho que eu não conseguiria parar de rir!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	114. Chapter 114

**Capítulo 114**

**# Edward #**

Elvis faz o nosso dinheiro valer a pena com a sua performance.

A cerimônia é curta e direta ao ponto, mas cheia de risadas e dança.

Segundo ele, se queremos ter um casamento feliz, os homens na sala tem que aprender a fazer o seu famoso impulso de quadril.

Em outras palavras, as meninas escolhem uma música e nós balançamos por elas.

Minha mãe e Renée babam sobre seus homens, enquanto todos nós tentamos não morrer de rir.

Bella está tão vermelha no rosto que eu acho que ela vai desmaiar em mim.

Os Hale estão no chão batendo com os punhos no chão e implorando por misericórdia.

Eu acho que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho...

Até mesmo Darth entra na diversão e faz todos nós parecermos ruins... o cara tem os movimentos para baixo apropriados.

Finalmente, Elvis para de girar e oficia a cerimônia.

Nós trocamos os habituais votos e acrescentamos um par de 'porra, sim' e 'eu vou cortar uma cadela que interferir'...

Essa aí é toda a minha doçura.

Finalmente nós somos declarados marido e mulher e eu puxo você em meus braços.

Você tem lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo pelas suas bochechas... linda.

"Eu amo você, doçura... daqui até o dia em que eu morrer. Eu cuidarei, amarei protegerei e honrarei você".

"Eu também te amo... muito, Cobra".

Nossos lábios se encontram e o mundo desaparece... o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ahhhh, que lindo esse casamento deles. Juro que eu até queria um casamento assim tb, certamente seria inesquecível._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	115. Chapter 115

**Capítulo 115**

**# Bella #**

O grupo se dispersa após outra rodada de felicitações e coisas boas.

Nossos lábios não param... mãos acariciam, corpos se moldam e esquecem o mundo lá fora.

Lindo...

"Eu não posso esperar para chegar em casa... Sra. Masen".

Eu gemo e corro meus lábios pela sua mandíbula e mordisco.

Quando meus dentes afundam, você geme e me levanta, joga-me sobre o seu ombro e deposita um único tapa na minha bunda.

"Esse é o tema da noite, Sr. Masen?"

"E qual tema seria esse... doçura?"

"Dominação".

"Porra, sua garota suja... você traz à tona a besta em mim. Eu apreciarei devorar cada centímetro de você. Comandando o seu corpo e curvando você à minha vontade... porra, sim, meu homem das cavernas interior quer brincar... você está pronta, doçura... pronta para ser fodida até o coma e depois trazida de volta pelo meu amor?"

Porra... sim... e, por favor, senhor!

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_E vai começar a lua de mel... *suspira*_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	116. Chapter 116

**Capítulo 116**

**# Edward #**

A viagem de volta para a nossa casa é cheia de toques, beijos... minha mão na sua coxa... apertando, sentindo e marcando.

Dentro do apartamento, somos uma confusão de movimento.

Camisas arrancadas.

Calças empurradas para baixo...

Roupas íntimas rasgadas.

E então, há apenas você e eu... nus, abertos, querendo.

Sua respiração é difícil como é a minha, mas você torna isso sexy.

Eu puxo você para mim pelos seus quadris.

Você vem de bom grado... nem uma única plavra é dita... elas não são necessárias.

Nossos olhos, mãos e corpos gritam o que precisamos... desejo.

Aterrissamos na minha cama em um monte de membros... eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde você começa e eu termino.

Meus lábios beijam cada centímetro de você que eu posso alcançar... olhos, bochechas e lábios... seu pescoço e para baixo. O sabor da sua carne em meus lábios é inebriante, mas a sensação da sua carne arrepiada... inchando e alongando entre meus lábios, é enlouquecedora.

"Oh, porra, Edward." Você geme e joga sua cabeça para trás... tão bonita.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Sem palavras aqui... e pensar que ainda vai ficar melhor... *suspira*_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	117. Chapter 117

**Capítulo 117**

**# Bella #**

Nós mordemos, lambemos e chupamos qualquer coisa que podemos alcançar.

Minhas costas batem na parede perto do nosso quarto e você me segura no lugar com cada mão em cada lado da minha cabeça e seu quadril contra o meu.

Minha pélvis inclina levemente, procurando por qualquer tipo de alívio, mas você me descarta.

"Espere." Eu faço beicinho e começo a protestar, mas seu dedo sobre os meus lábios e o olhar faminto em seus olhos me seguram no lugar.

"Não, não, não desse jeito... eu quero tomar o meu tempo com você... saborear este momento. Agora, seja uma boa doçurinha e espere por mim na sala de estar..."

Você se afasta e eu solto a respiração que estou segurando.

"Vá agora." Você diz e dá um tapa na minha bunda.

Eu corro para fora, indo direto para o sofá... eu ouço você rir... você disse para eu me apressar e eu obedeci, agora, apresse-se e não me deixe esperando.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu tb posso me apressar se o Cobra mandar... _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	118. Chapter 118

**Capítulo 118**

**# Edward #**

Você balança aquela bunda pecaminosa enquanto se afasta.

Eu quero correr atrás de você e fodê-la em nosso colchão, mas esta é a nossa primeira vez... eu quero consumir, devorar, comer você viva.

O cômodo está escuro, embora eu veja o brilho suave de velas e pétalas que cercam nossa banheira.

Eu tinha pedido para a minha mãe me ajudar a estabelecer isso... eu precisava dar a você alguma coisa. Eu não posso levá-la para longe na nossa lua de mel agora, por causa da luta... mas você merece se lembrar desta noite tão especial... só você, eu, à luz de velas e nossos doces gemidos de prazer.

Eu verifico a temperatura da água e está esfriando um pouco.

Ela aquece rápido quando eu ligo os jatos e adiciono um pouco mais de água quente.

Bolhas, perfumadas de baunilha quente e rosas, roçam a água.

Um balde, duas flautas***** e alguma champanhe situados à esquerda da banheira. O gelo não derreteu muito e os morangos no prato ao lado parecem suculentos e gordos... perfeito.

_*__Flauta__: é o nome que se dá àquelas taças para beber champanhe._

Caminhando de volta para fora, eu te encontro exatamente onde eu pedi a você para ir. Estendo a minha mão para fora e você a pega. Eu não digo uma única palavra... só puxo você comigo e nos guio.

Você suspira e me beija... todas as apostas estão canceladas.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward suuuper romântico... *suspira*_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	119. Chapter 119

**Capítulo 119**

**# Bella #**

É lindo.

O brilho suave e quente das velas.

A banheira cheia de bolhas e pétalas de rosas.

Champanhe para o brinde e morangos para alimentar um ao outro... lindo.

Mas nada disso importa para mim.

Eu só preciso de você... ao meu lado, sobre mim... dentro de mim.

Eu ataco você como um animal selvagem e não tenho intenção de parar. Seus braços cicrculam minha cintura e me pegam... minhas pernas envolvem-se em torno da sua cintura e apertam. Você geme e enrola aqueles dedos pecaminosos no meu cabelo e puxa.

"Pare de me tentar, doçura." Seus olhos são duros e ameaçadores, mas seus sorrisos te entregam... você fodidamente me quer tanto quando eu te quero.

"Esqueça a sua merda e fôda-me".

Dentes à mostra, braços apertados e minha excitação cobre você quando pinga.

Eu serei muito bem fodida!

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Doçurinha provocando o Cobra, será que ele vai aguentar essa tortura?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	120. Chapter 120

**Capítulo 120**

**# Edward #**

Eu posso sentir você... quente e pingando, meu controle desaparece e, em um flash, eu tenho você no balcão... pernas abertas e minha língua lambendo a sua boceta pingando.

"Merda!"

"É isso aí, baby... dê-me mais desse doce mel." Eu murmuro contra seus lábios e sou recompensado com um puxão de cabelo e uma boceta montando minha língua.

Tão fodidamente sexy.

Meus dedos lentamente acariciam seu lábios e você joga sua cabeça para trás. Eu não vou penetrar você, mas vou tentá-la com eles.

Eu quero que o meu pau seja a única coisa entrando em sua caixa do amor hoje.

"Edward." Você choraminga, mas isso rapidamente se transforma em um gemido quando meus lábios se ligam ao seu clitóris.

É tão bonito, rosa e inchado.

Minha língua gira sobre ele em carícias rápidas. Você treme e afirma estar perto... com uma pequena mordiscada no seu broto, eu tenho você lá... pronta para cair e me implorando para chegar lá.

Meu dedo mal entra em sua abertura e eu posso sentir suas paredes querendo me chupar para dentro.. eu recuo, dou ao seu clitóris uma pequena palmada e me levanto.

Você parece positivamente pronta para me matar... bom, porque eu quero você agressiva, sem controle ou restrição.

Amanhã de manhã você não será capaz de andar.

Ou falar...

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Putaquepariu, Cobra, que tortura é essa com a Doçurinha... _

_Pra quem acompanha, postei em "High Anxiety" tb._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	121. Chapter 121

**Capítulo 121**

**# Bella #**

Você para... levanta-se e deixa-me naquele balcão, pernas abertas e com um tesão da porra.

"O que diab..." Você me varre do balcão e deposita-me nas águas quentes da banheira antes que eu possa terminar minha reclamação. Eu assobio de prazer quando os jatos pulsam e massageiam meus músculos tensos.

Você entra atrás de mim e varre meu cabelo dos meus ombros. Não sei como você consegue prender meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado, mas você o faz.

"Eu amo você, doçura... você sempre foi o meu mundo... minha vida. Você fez de mim o homem mais feliz vivo, e hoje à noite eu vou mostrar a você o quanto. Eu tenho sonhado em ter você sendo minha antes, mas eu nunca pensei que seria uma realidade".

"Oh, Edward, eu..."

"Não, baby, você sempre foi a mais corajosa entre nós... é a minha vez de deixá-la sentir o meu amor, meu desejo. Prometo a você aqui e agora amá-la, adorá-la até o meu último suspiro... na verdade, isso nunca seria suficiente... meu amor por você nunca acabará. você é a minha vida, Bella... "

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cobra e suas declarações de amor... esse homem é perfeito demais, gente..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	122. Chapter 122

**Capítulo 122**

**# Bella #**

Eu capturo seus lábios em um beijo ardente e deixo a minha apreciação fluir através das minhas ações. Suas palavras me deixaram sem palavras e à beira das lágrimas.

Você é o homem mais gentil, doce e amoroso que eu já conheci.

Você deixa os meus lábios e começa a massagear meu pescoço, ombros, costas.

Cada centímetro que você toca é eletrificado e aumenta a inundação entre as minhas coxas já encharcadas... e não pela água.

"Eu quero você, baby." Eu gemo e me levanto acima do seu comprimento.

"Tome-me, Bella, tome tudo de mim." Você me suplica quando seus dentes raspam sobre meus ombros e suas mãos agarram meus quadris, abaixando-me para você... lentamente.

"Porra." Nós dois sussurramos... ambos na sobrecarga emocional e carnal absolutas.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai ai, precisando urgentemente de um Cobra desses por aqui..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	123. Chapter 123

**Capítulo 123**

**# Edward #**

Suas paredes travam e envelopam minha circunferência em um aperto forte.

A sensação é indescritível e está matando qualquer pensamento de levar isto lento... eu preciso fazer isto perfeito para você, para nós. Meus instintos me dizem para bater você para baixo repetidamente... até que você esteja gritando e chorando de prazer.

"Oh, Edward, porra, baby... ughh, tão fodidamente perfeito." Você funga enquanto lágrimas correm pela seu rosto.

"Não chore, doçura, por favor, não chore... eu sinto isso também... tão bom, tão profundo." Um gemido de prazer deixa seus lábios e eu preciso ver você.

Eu amo a sensação de você em meus braços, costas contra o meu peito... minhas mãos dominando seus movimentos, mas, para esta noite... eu preciso ver seu rosto.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esses dois são apaixonantes, não é?!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	124. Chapter 124

**Capítulo 124**

**# Bella #**

"Vire-se, vire-se e deixe-me ver a minha linda esposa".

Eu obedeço e nós estamos olhando para os olhos um do outro.

Há tanto amor olhando de volta para mim, minhas lágrimas retornam e você as limpa.

Não há palavras trocadas... nenhuma é necessária.

Nossas respirações se misturam enquanto nos beijamos lentamente... saboreando cada momento.

Meus quadris giram lentamente, recebendo um rosnado de você.

Você agarra meus quadris e começa a me levantar e me trazer de volta para baixo duramente, cada vez mais forte que a anterior. Seu gemidos e grunhidos de prazer me fazem jorrar e choramingar de prazer.

Esses sons são muito sexy para sequer serem silenciados.

"É isso, Bella, porra, baby, mexa esses quadris e monte-me, baby... sim, porra, maldição... exatamente assim." Água salpica e algumas velas apagam.

A escuridão aumenta o ambiente romântico.

Nossos quadris trabalham juntos em perfeita sincronia... trazendo o outro para a borda, ainda não dispostos a deixar ir.

Não ainda.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Nem tem muito o que comentar da perfeição desses dois juntos, não é?!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	125. Chapter 125

**Capítulo 125**

**# Edward #**

Eu trago você para o meu peito e engulo seus gritos de prazer.

Nossas línguas batalham.

Minhas mãos vagueiam, as suas arranham as minhas costas.

"Tão perto." Você sussurra em meu ouvido.

Envolvendo meus braços em torno do seu torso... com uma mão espalmada sobre o seu peito, eu bato você de volta para baixo e mordo o seu pescoço.

Suas costas arqueiam, seu cabelo mergulhando na água quando você grita.

Meus quadris tornam-se imparáveis e montam você mais forte.

Cada batida é mais forte do que a última... prolongando o seu prazer e espiralando-me para o abismo.

"Oh Deus, Cobra... oh Deus." Você canta. "Por favooor, baby... porra, goze para mim... goze em mim..."

Eu explodo e tranco em seu mamilo... chupando forte. Você entra em erupção novamente, enquanto a cabeça do meu pau assalta aquele ponto escondido que só eu posso encontrar.

Você grita silenciosamente e treme em meus braços...

"Eu te amo, eu te amo... porra, Bella, eu não posso e nunca vou viver sem você... sem isto, nunca mais... preciso de você".

Você me beija com tanta paixão e eu concordo.

A luz da manhã está vindo através da janela do nosso quarto, dizendo-nos da chegada de um novo dia e do início do resto das nossas vidas.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esses dois são quentes demais juntos... preciso de um Cobra desses na vida real... hehehe_

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	126. Chapter 126

**Capítulo 126**

**# Edward #**

Nós finalmente rastejamos para a cama em torno das 09hs.

Você foi inflexível em tomar um banho e prestar um serviço ao meu pau, depois dos seus dois orgasmos. Melhor noite da minha vida.

Eu ganhei como treinador... eu ganhei o coração da minha garota e sua mão em casamento, e ganhei um inferno de uma gata selvagem na cama.

Eu sou um filho da puta sortudo...

Nós acordamos tarde da noite, pedimos comida e desfrutamos da paz e tranquilidade que nos rodeia. Amanhã eu terei que partir e sentirei falta deste espécime perfeito do meu lado imensamente. Eu sei que isso não é permanente, mas dói partir.

Tanto tempo desperdiçado, anos de observação e querer, mas evitando.

Eu era tão estúpido.

Nós fazemos amor de novo naquela noite e fodemos ao longo das primeiras horas da manhã... tentando compensar o mês e meio que estarei fora.

A manhã seguinte vem rapidamente e, com isso, a nossa bolha estoura.

Você me ajuda entre soluços... nós fazemos as minhas malas, certifcando que eu tenho o meu passaporte, identidade e carteira. Você monta-me com força em cima de minha bagagem, enquanto eu faço amor com você na nossa cama antes de eu partir.

Meu coração dói, mas eu sei que depois dessa luta, eu nunca sairei do seu lado novamente.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Own, que triste a despedida deles... tão pouco tempo para aproveitar a "lua de mel" e o Cobra já tendo que partir para treinar para a grande luta contra Alex._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	127. Chapter 127

**Capítulo 127**

**# Bella #**

Já se passaram dois meses desde que você partiu.

O que era para ser um mês se transformou em dois depois que BJ Penn quis treinar e trabalhar em algumas novas técnicas com você. É uma oferta incrível, o soco dele é intocável... o melhor, diriam alguns.

Eu não fiquei feliz, mas coloquei um sorriso no meu rosto e disse a você pelo Skype que estava tudo bem e que eu entendia. Você prometeu compensar isso para mim, mas eu descartei... eu sabia no que eu estava me metendo quando casei com você.

Comecei a trabalhar horas loucas e assumi mais do que eu deveria apenas para passar o tempo. Eu não tinha nenhuma razão para parar. Meu pai ameaçou ligar para você algumas vezes quando eu fiquei doente, mas depois de muita pedido da minha parte e da promessa da minha mãe para me levar ao médico... ele cedeu e deixou-me.

O médico confirma minhas suspeitas no dia em que você deve voltar.

É algo que vai passar e tudo ficará bem.

Eu sou uma mulher jovem e saudável... nada para se preocupar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Que triste passar dois meses longe do Cobra, e ainda bem que Bella não tinha nada sério, não é?!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	128. Chapter 128

**Capítulo 128**

**# Edward #**

Eu finalmente estou indo para casa.

No último mês você parecia cansada e um pouco doente.

Liguei para o seu pai várias vezes e ele confirmou que você esteve um pouco mal. Ele afirmou que sua mãe a levaria ao médico, mas eu nunca ouvi se você foi ou não.

Eu sei que você ficou chateada com a minha estadia prolongada, mas você nunca disse uma palavra. Eu me senti horrível, ficando longe de você por tanto tempo e depois de acabarmos de nos casar também.

Espero que você entenda e que possamos trabalhar em algo para a próxima vez que isso ocorrer.

Talvez da próxima vez você possa vir comigo... ou, pelo menos, vir passar algum tempo.

O avião desce e eu posso sentir meu coração tentando bater para fora do meu peito. Você está perto... eu posso sentir isso.

Meus manos estão tão animados quanto eu e querendo tocar suas outras metades.

"Pronto para ver a patroa?" Emmett me dá uma cotovelada e eu sorrio. Estou pronto para fazer muito mais do que apenas ver a patroa.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cobra e os outros finalmente voltando pra casa..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	129. Chapter 129

**Capítulo 129**

**# Bella #**

Estou esperando por você com Rose e Alice.

Nós todas sentimos muita falta de vocês, tolos... nós precisávamos de vocês, rapazes.

Emmett vem primeiro e varre uma Rose guinchando dos seus pés. Suas palavras sussurradas e carícias são doces, fazendo-me ansiar por ter você em meus braços já.

Jasper vem em seguida e para na frente de Alice. Eles olham profundamente nos olhos um do outro... dizendo ao outro tudo com apenas seus olhos e almas suspensas. É íntimo... até que ela se encarrega e bate o texano sexy em sua bunda e o beija profundamente.

Cada um deles parece feliz...

Eu posso sentir você por perto, mas não consigo encontrá-lo. Meus olhos lacrimejam e as lágrimas começam a rolar pelas minhas bochechas. Nenhum recém-casado quer ficar separado por tanto tempo do seu marido, e aqui estou eu, dois meses, com ainda nenhuma visão do seu cabelo bronze.

Onde você está?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Tadinha da Doçura... onde será que está o Cobra?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	130. Chapter 130

**Capítulo 130**

**# Edward #**

É maldoso da minha parte ficar para trás... por trás das sombras e observar você procurar em todos os lugares por mim? Sim, é, mas eu estou com tanto medo que essa separação tenha sido demais.

Ver você angustiada e com lágrimas em seus olhos me quebra e, antes que você possa me ver, eu tenho você virada para trás e meus lábios estão devorando, consumindo os seus.

"Eu senti sua falta." Eu digo entre beijos.

Sua risada é a música do meu coração.

"Eu senti sua falta também... muito, Cobra... e-eu n-não sei se eu po-posso ficar tanto tempo sem..." Minha pobre menina gagueja quando suas emoções tomam o melhor de você.

"Nunca, baby... ok. Nós teremos que trabalhar nossos horários ao redor do outro. Eu vou... você vai, e vice-versa, ok?" Você acena e me agarra.

Não... nós nunca ficaremos separados por tanto tempo novamente.

A empresa terá que nos entender, ou nos perderá.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cobra foi maldoso mesmo se escondendo da Doçura, mas imagina que triste, acabar de casar e já ter que passar dois meses separados..._

_Vamos tentar chegar até as 5 mil reviews até o final da fic? Já está quase acabando..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **_


	131. Chapter 131

**Capítulo 131**

**# Bella #**

Meus pais queriam que jantássemos com eles, mas você se recusa, afirmando que...

"Eu quero ficar com a minha mulher... eu não quero ver, ouvir ou falar com ninguém que não seja nomeado como 'minha doçura'... entendeu?" Todo mundo concorda. "Bom".

Tão fodidamente quente.

Você se torna um animal selvagem no momento em que estamos sozinhos e nos confins da nossa casa.

Naquela noite você me leva às alturas com as quais eu apenas sonhei. Suas mãos nunca deixam a minha carne; sua boca morde, chupa e marca meus seios com hematomas de amor do tamanho da boca. Você empurra e puxa... usando meu corpo para saciar o seu, mas nunca esquecendo o meu.

Passamos horas re-explorando os corpos um do outro.

Gritando.

Gemendo.

Rosnando quando cada onda de prazer nos domina.

Finalmente, nas primeiras horas da manhã, você para e eu caio mole e exausta. Você puxa as cobertas sobre nós... murmurando um 'eu te amo', e cai no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, nós deixamos a nossa pequena bolha e estamos em nosso caminho para a pesagem... eu estou tão animada! Alec esteve ficando fora de mão com gestos obscenos e insinuações. Eu queria que você colocasse aquele filho da puta em seu lugar.

Nas grandes palavras de Emmett Masen, eu estou pronta para você "Foder aquele merda".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Os dois se reencontrando e agora a preparação para a esperada luta com Alec..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	132. Chapter 132

**Capítulo 132**

**# Edward #**

As pesagens são divertidas, e o olhar assustado nos olhos de Alec depois que eu humildemente digo a ele... "Então, você queria foder com a minha garota enquanto eu estava fora? Bem... você é um filho da puta morto no momento em que entrarmos naquele ringue", é impagável. Ele engoliu em seco e eu ri.

Tão fodidamente bom estar de volta.

Nós dois lutamos na divisão de peso médio e verificamos em menos de 83 quilos. Ambos somos entrevistado e fotografados encarando na típica pose de lutador. Ele tenta agir durão na frente das câmeras e fica no meu rosto.

Minha doçura está no meio da multidão... vestindo seu uniforme com o meu nome na parte de trás. As outras meninas também estão lá e estão enfrentando as mesmas observações lascivas dos lacaios dele. Meus meninos tiveram o suficiente e dão socos... guardas correm e os separam, mas não antes dos meus manos conseguirem alguns bons socos sólidos.

Eu apenas olho para esse pedaço de merda e levanto dois dedos.

Esta cadela é toda minha e ele sabe disso.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Alec será destruído nesse ringue, não quero nem ver... ninguém mandou mexer com a Doçurinha!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	133. Chapter 133

**Capítulo 133**

**# Bella #**

Após o desastre na pesagem, os meninos são multados e recebem tapas nas testas pelo meu pai. Ele acha que é ótimo e os penaliza em 50 dólares pelo pôster quebrado em que Felix pousou e rasgou.

De acordo com Em, os melhores 50 que ele já gastou...

A equipe de palco e os caras dos bastidores trabalharam durante a noite estabelecendo tudo. A empresa do pay-per-view veio na manhã do evento e fez testes... certificando-se de que todas as câmeras e equipamentos estivessem prontos para funcionar.

Edward se mantém sozinho naquele dia... com seus fones de ouvido e Metallica explodindo neles. Ele está na zona e eu deixo estar... esta noite, vamos comemorar mais do que apenas uma vitória.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Tudo pronto para a grande luta, agora é só esperar para Edward acabar com Alec..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	134. Chapter 134

**Capítulo 134**

**# Edward #**

Hora do show...

A multidão está barulhenta e ficando louca enquanto 'Enter the Sandman' toca... Metallica sempre me deixa nessa zona assassina e me mantém lá.

Minha doçura caminha comigo e fica do meu lado enquanto eu sou lubrificado e meu protetor de boca é verificado. O funcionário me diz que eu sou bom e para chutar a bunda de Alec, fazendo-me rir;.

Alguém gosta desse filho da puta?

Você se vira para pegar o seu número, mas eu preciso de um pouco de açúcar primeiro... meus lábios derretem nos seus e cada ruído no auditório morre. Nada. Você se afasta e me deseja sorte e oferece um boquete da vitória quando eu terminar.

Agora isso é uma motivação.

Eu entro e faço uma corrida rápida em volta. Alec está de costas para mim, mas fica tenso quando eu me aproximo... idiota.

De volta ao meu canto, Jaz, Em e meu pai levantam o pôster do meu patrocinador e me dão alguns conselhos de última hora. James, o juiz, nos chama e explica as regras.

Nós não tocamos as luvas e somos enviados de volta para os nossos cantos.

Você anda por aí e eu tenho que cerrar os dentes em minha guarda quando todos esses homens cobiçam os meus bens e gritam algumas coisas nojentas. Você manda-me um beijo antes de sair.

Ringue, ringue, ringue...

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Vai começar a destruição... prepare-se, Alec..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	135. Chapter 135

**Capítulo 135**

**# Bella #**

Ringue, ringue, ringue...

Você voa para fora do seu canto e circula Alec. Ele está observando cada movimento seu... se você se mover para a frente, ele move para trás, se você finge um movimento, ele recua.

Ele está com medo.

Ele tenta derrubar você no início, mas você é muito rápido e se esquiva. Ele tropeça para a frente e pousa em seus punhos. Ele bate os punhos uma vez e corre de volta para cima enquanto você observa e sorri.

Ele está frustrado e você mal começou.

Ele tenta empurrá-lo para trás, mas você está aterrado no chão e pousa três golpes de volta para trás. Ele está atordoado pelos três golpes fortes e o canto da sobrancelha dele sangra.

"Vai, baby, vai!" Eu estou no meu lugar gritando e as meninas se juntam a mim.

Você de alguma forma me ouve e sorri em minha direção.


	136. Chapter 136

**Capítulo 136**

**# Edward #**

"Vai baby, vai!"

Eu posso ouvir você, assim como Alec. Isso o queima vivo e eu estou gostando da miséria dele. As outras duas se juntam a você e começam a cantar, "Vai, Cobra, vai!"

"Conseguiu suas cadelas torcendo por você, eu vejo." Ele zomba e continua levando à ação... muito mal que não vai funcionar. Eu vou gostar de despedacar seu jogo, pedaço por maldito pedaço filho da puta.

"Edward, cuidado com sua mão direita." Jaz grita quando ele tenta pousar um golpe no meu queixo. Eu recuo, ele mal roça meu queixo. Retorno a hospitalidade com uma série de combos... fazendo-o tropeçar para trás.

Ele perde o equilíbrio e cai de bunda no chão... eu ataco. Seus olhos se arregalam. Eu sou melhor no chão do que ele. Eu tomo a sua meia guarda e seguro seu braço direito por baixo do meu ombro.

"Boa, Edward." Meu pai diz, "Trabalhe seu caminho em soltar as pernas dele e comece a passar para a guarda lateral." É preciso um pouco de trabalho... principalmente cotoveladas em seu rosto e, com uma mão presa, ele tenta apenas me afastar... soltando suas pernas e deixando-me através da sua guarda.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu não entendo nada dessas lutas, mas dá pra ver que o Cobra está realmente acabando com Alec._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	137. Chapter 137

**Capítulo 137**

**# Bella #**

"Ele tem esse no saco, Bells." Minha mãe sussurra no meu ouvido.

"Você está duvidando do meu bebê, Renée?" Sua mãe olha com um sorriso nos lábios. "Ele não sonharia perder em frente à nova esposa... ele sabe que ela chutará a bunda dele".

"Malditamente certo que ela chutaria, ela puxou à sua própria mãe." Minha mãe acrescenta antes das duas bêbadas explodirem em risadinhas.

"Senhor, ajude-nos." Todas nós dizemos em uníssono e rimos de nós mesmas.

Voltamos nossa atenção para o octógono quando a multidão diz 'ohh' sobre uma cotovelada mortal que você proferiu. O juiz parece pronto para interromper e ter Alec verificado pelo corte que agora ele tem.

Você o acerta uma última vez com a parte de trás do seu punho e o sino toca... você ganhou este primeiro round.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Alec está realmente sendo esmagado..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	138. Chapter 138

**Capítulo 138**

**# Edward #**

O sino toca e meus meninos correm para dentro. Eu estou suando profusamente, mas nem uma única marca está em meu corpo.

Jasper verifica meu rosto, meu corpo e luvas e não encontra nada.

Emmett me dá água e esfrega meus ombros um pouco para me manter solto.

Meu pai me dá dicas e diz que o meu adversário, em suas palavras, "parecia uma merda e como se sua bunda tivesse sido violada", o que quer que isso signifique. Eu às vezes acho que ele está levando socos demais na cabeça.

O médico dá a Alec sinal verde para continuar e todo mundo sai.

Cada um de nós fica em nossos cantos e espera.

O sino toca e ele muda diretamente para mim, mas, em vez de aterrar um soco de sua autoria, ele encontra o meu punho.

Seu nariz e minha mão tornam-se grandes amigos e, pelos próximos minutos... eles têm um encontro íntimo.

Desesperado, ele tenta acertar um soco super-homem, do qual eu esquivo e o surpreendo com um pontapé no meio do seu corpo. O ar é nocauteado dele e eu o acerto com um super-homem meu.

A diferença entre nós é que o meu acerta e o envia para o chão.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Sei que Alec não merece, mas estou até com dó dele de tanto que está apanhando..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	139. Chapter 139

**Capítulo 139**

**# Bella #**

Os últimos golpes o aterrissaram no no chão.

O local inteiro fica em silêncio... esperando para ver o que você está prestes a fazer. Você não decepciona e pousa sobre ele em guarda total. Alec está confuso e você começa uma séria rodada de fundir e socar. O rosto dele está inchado e quase irreconhecível.

Você demonstra piedade sobre a punição, muito para o "uuuuu" da multidão. Eles não vêem a sua intenção, mas eu vejo. Em uma manobra rápida, você pega o tornozelo dele e prende. Você puxa para trás, fazendo-o amaldiçoar de dor. Ele tenta fugir, mas você não vai deixar.

É ou bater, ou tê-lo quebrado no meio.

Ele bate e você puxa uma última vez antes de empurrá-lo, e o local explode em aplausos.

Meu Cobra acabou de bater completamente naquele tolo arrogante.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Final da luta e, como esperado, Cobra é o grande campeão... agora é esperar pela recompensa da Doçura..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	140. Chapter 140

**Capítulo 140**

**# Edward #**

Eu não consigo ouvir nada enquanto sou puxado para cima e meus manos me colocam em seus ombros. Posso ver da minha posição que Alec ainda está no chão e gemendo de dor.

Bom.

Sou colocado de volta para baixo e de repente você está em meus braços. Você me beija em todos os lugares e todo o local fica em silêncio. Não é todo dia que a herdeira do império Cullen beija e se envolve ao redor de um dos empregados.

Você não vai me soltar e eu não quero que você o faça.

O médico, como de costume, verifica-me. Eu tiro fotos para a revista e até mesmo entrevista com você ao meu lado.

Ao final da minha entrevista com Riley Biers, ele pergunta sobre os rumores do nosso relacionamento.

Eu olho para você pedindo ajuda, mas você apenas esconde seu rosto no meu pescoço e ri.

Acho que essa é para mim.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Que fofos esses dois juntos, minha gente..._

_Está quase acabando agora._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	141. Chapter 141

**Capítulo 141**

**# Bella #**

Eu me escondo em seu pescoço, mas não é porque eu sou tímida... eu só quero ver o que você vai dizer.

"Então, os boatos são verdade?" Riley cerca novamente.

"Bem, antes de mais nada, quero agradecer a todos por terem vindo." Todos eles torcem e você segura a sua mão para cima, "Por favor, todos, dêem-me um momento. Os boatos são verdadeiros de que estamos namorando... não, nós não estamos namorando." Há murmúrios e perguntas sendo gritadas ao nosso redor.

Cobra ri, olha nos meus olhos e diz...

"Dois meses atrás, eu me casei com o amor da minha vida... esta mulher em meus braços sempre foi a única para mim. Pode ter me levado muito tempo para fazê-la minha, mas minha ela é".

Nossos pais e amigos vêm para cima e nos abraçam.

O entrevistador nos felicita, assim como a multidão.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Doçurinha pilantra, só esperando pra ver o que o Cobra diria..._

_Restam apenas 2 capítulos para o fim... vamos tentar chegar nas 5 mil reviews? Por favor?  
_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	142. Chapter 142

**Capítulo 142**

**# Edward #**

Riley se volta para a minha esposa corada e pergunta a ela sobre estar casada comigo e ela pega o microfone. Eu olho para ela, assim como todos os outros.

"Ok, todo mundo, eu precisarei de um minuto de silêncio." Todo mundo se cala e olha em direção a ela. Nossos pais e amigos parecem tão perdidos quanto eu me sinto... bem, exceto pela sua orgulhosa mãe.

"Uhm, Edward, eu tenho algo a dizer a você." Você diz com um olhar nervoso e eu pego suas mãos na minha. Eu dou-lhes um aperto e peço a você para ir em frente.

"Eu só queria oficialmente informar que haverá um hóspede importante em breve..."

"Hum, ok?"

"Eles ficarão um tempo." Você responde e pergunto se é homem ou mulher. Você diz que não tem certeza e minha mãe ofega, assim como todas as mulheres no ringue. Você tem lágrimas em seus olhos e eu pergunto quanto tempo eles ficarão.

Quero dizer, nós acabamos de nos casar... eu quero algum tempo para apreciar você.

Eu digo isso e você sorri.

"Eles estarão aqui em seis meses e meio, se tudo der certo." Eu ainda não entendo.

"Doçura, isso tudo é agradável e elegante, mas quando eles irão embora?"

"Bem, eles estarão conosco pelos próximos 18 anos, mas ao redor pelo resto das nossas vidas".

Seu pai e o meu gritam, "Ele trabalha rápido", e tudo faz sentido.

Eu caio de joelhos e beijo seu estômago... nós teremos um bebê.

"Sim, baby... nós teremos um pequenino aqui em breve." Você cai de joelhos e me beija. Todo mundo tem lágrimas nos olhos e a multidão grita...

Nada poderia superar a minha noite.

Eu ganhei a luta... consegui a garota, e logo um pequeno pedaço de nós estará correndo por aí.

Acho que eu te amava mesmo antes de você nascer, mas agora, agora eu sei que não posso viver sem você e nossa família, doçura.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Chegamos ao fim do Cobra e Doçura... temos uma cena extra ainda, que é um cap. relativamente grande, comparado com toda a fic... dependendo das reiews, postarei ainda hoje, senão, só amanhã._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	143. Cena Extra – Oh,merda, o bebê está vindo

**Sinopse:** _Demorou nove meses para você chegar aqui... 16 horas de trabalho de parto e dores da sua mãe para dar à luz e exatamente um segundo para eu me apaixonar irrevogavelmente por você._

* * *

_**Cena Extra – Oh, merda, o bebê está vindo**_

A gravidez de Bella tinha sido uma relativamente suave.

Pequenas dores nas costas aqui e ali que eram esperadas e um pouco de náuseas de manhã, mas nada muito ruim. O grande problema para ela era a aversão que ela descobriu que tinha e enjoava ao longo da sua gravidez com perfumes de mau cheiro.

Nunca falhou em deixá-la enjoada se ela encontrasse um cheiro desagradável.

O White Diamonds de Elizabet Taylor era sua criptonita e um grande _não _em qualquer vizinhança em que vivemos no momento... eu aprendi isso da pior maneira.

Foi depois de seis meses de gravidez que o acima mencionado ocorreu.

Precisando sair da cidade por um tempo, e pensando que um pouco de compras nos faria bem, fomos para Cali para uma pausa muito necessária. A viagem foi relativamente calma, com apenas três paradas para fazer xixi e outras duas para lanches.

Vamos apenas dizer que os Arcos Dourados***** e eu nos tornamos amigos ao longo da sua gravidez, em todas as horas do dia e da noite.

_*Arcos Dourados (Golden Arches): são os famosos símbolos do McDonald's._

Meu filho tinha um fascínio estranho com o McFlurry e batatas fritas deles que eu nunca entenderei, mas desde que ambos os meus tesouros estivessem felizes e satisfeitos, eu honestamente não poderia me importar menos.

Bem, de volta ao referido incidente...

Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar em uma pequena butique para crianças quando a vendedora se aproximou e começou a nos mostrar todos os tipos de móveis e carrinhos personalizados que eles tinham.

Minha doçura começou a parecer um pouco verde em torno das têmporas e suor formava em cima da sua testa. A pobre funcionária começou a se preocupar com ela e tentar deixá-la confortável, mas nada parecia funcionar.

Com cada encontro próximo Bella continuou a parecer pior.

Finalmente percebendo o amassado em seu nariz e o jeito que ela continuava tentando fugir da pobre mulher inclinando para trás, para deixá-la confortável, eu intervi.

_"O que há de errado, doçura... você quer ir embora, ou só está enjoada sobre o perfume dela?" Uma pequena risada escapou dos meus lábios e sua mão voou em minha direção, acertando-me diretamente nas bolas._

_"Porra." Eu balbuciei e caí no chão... sua força tendo ampliado aos milhares durante a gravidez._

_"Senhora." A senhora guinchou e correu para me ajudar._

_"Não toque no idiota." Minha menina ameaçou em um grunhido e a senhora, cujo nome eu aprenderia depois que era Leah, recuou, lentamente, provavelmente se perguntando se ela seria a próxima, ou se ela deveria chamar a polícia e denunciar um distúrbio doméstico._

_Minha metade inferior inteira doía e ela estava ali parada, com as mãos nos quadris grossos e olhando para a minha forma traumatizada._

_"Eu estou bem." Eu chiei e tentei me endireitar... Bella não estava aceitando nada disso e manteve-se firme com seu pé coberto pela delicada sandália no meu peito._

_"Não é engraçado agora, é, seu idiota?"_

_Não querendo perturbar a senhora ainda mais, eu suavemente disse um pequeno 'não' e comecei a me desculpar depois de me levantar._

_"Desculpe, doçura." Minha mão esfregou seu ventre, enquanto meus lábios trilharam seu pescoço... logo abaixo da sua orelha naquele local mágico que sempre a acalmava e fazia dela pudim em minhas mãos capazes. "Você está certa... isso não foi legal... especialmente porque eu sei o quanto você está desconfortável e enjoada ultimamente"._

_Seus olhos embaçaram e seu lábio tremeu... meus pobres bebês._

_"Eu sinto muito, Cobra," fungada, "é apenas aquele cheiro horrível e então você riu e e..." Ela desmoronou em meus braços._

_Pobre Leah assistiu a troca inteira e até se desculpou algumas vezes sobre seu perfume. De acordo com ela, ela era da mesma forma quando estava grávida do seu filho Embry. Ela chegou a ir tão longe quanto 'abater', nas suas palavras, não minhas, seu marido um dia por trazer-lhe um frasco de um popular perfume francês em seu aniversário._

_Ele achou que era doce... ela vomitou e depois lhe deu um soco diretamente no queixo... aterrissando-o no chão._

_Ela nos pediu para voltar amanhã e até chegou a dar à minha menina um grande desconto pelo desconforto que ela causou por engano, e pelo golpe nas bolas que eu tomei._

"Como você está, mamãe?" Suas bochechas estavam coradas e sua respiração começou a acelerar quando outra contração se aproximou.

"Isso dói, Cobra." Grandes lágrimas gordas escorriam pelas suas bochechas e meu coração se apertou. Eu sabia que esse dia seria difícil para ela, mas eu nunca poderia imaginá-la assim.

Prendendo sua respiração, transpirando e chorando quando uma outra onda de dor tomou a parte inferior das suas costas e pernas.

"Eles estão vindo, baby, em alguns minutos, para dar-lhe algo para a dor... sinto muito que você tenha que suportar isso para trazer o nosso milagre a este mundo... eu amo você".

"Eu também te amo, mas nós nunca faremos sexo de novo... você me ouviu... nunca mais!"

"Contanto que você esteja comigo, eu estou bem... você é tudo que eu preciso, baby... você e nosso filho".

"Pronta para a peridural, Isabella?" Dra. Reyes questionou enquanto colocava as luvas e espalhava as coxas da minha doçura um pouco mais abertas.

"Parece que você está com cerca de seis centímetros de dilatação no momento e deve progredir bastante bem nas próximas duas a três horas." A enfermeira, que tinha ficado quieta durante todo esse tempo, veio e ajudou a minha menina a sentar-se sobre a borda da cama.

O anestesista veio em poucos minutos e começou a preparar a minha menina.

Agulhas e cateteres foram colocados no lugar e todo o tempo eu observava a parede. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava bem pela tensão constante em meus dedos do seu aperto mortal neles.

Depois que tudo foi colocado no lugar e os medicamentos começaram a distribuir-se por todo o sistema dela, ela relaxou... até tirou uma soneca.

Minha mãe e a dela vieram várias vezes para obter atualizações e certificar-se que ela estava confortável.

Seu pai e o meu apenas enfiaram suas cabeças e correram de volta para fora, com medo de ver qualquer coisa que eles nunca deveriam ver.

Rose e Alice choraram ao vê-la dormindo e Emmett e Jasper usavam sorrisos orgulhosos... estávamos todos tão animado para este dia e o novo membro da nossa família.

"Você vai finalmente nos dizer o sexo? Nós sabemos que você sabe, Edward." Minha mãe importunou em sua viagem número 1.000 para o quarto.

"Não".

"Não..."

"Sim." Deus, eu adorava foder com ela assim... eu tinha certeza que ela estava perto de bater em mim, mas era culpa da sua bunda intrometida. Dissemos a todos eles para esperar até o abençoado dia... fazer uma surpresa para todos, exceto eu e minha menina, mas eles simplesmente não paravam de perguntar.

"Sim, você vai me dizer! Oh meu Deus, baby... eu juro que não vou contar a ninguém... você é o me..."

"Mãe, pare... eu não direi agora ou a qualquer momento entre agora e o nascimento... agora volte com os outros membros da nossa família e diga para Renée entrar".

"Tudo bem." Ela bateu o pé e saiu.

_"Você acha que eles ficarão bem conosco não contando a eles, Cobra... eu meio que me sinto mal sobre manter isso em segredo?"_

_"Eles ficarão bem, doçura. Esta é a nossa escolha, não deles, e eles precisam entender isso"._

_"Eu sei disso, baby." Seus olhos marejados olharam para os meus e ela suspirou. "É só que eles estiveram morrendo para este dia chegar, e eu sinto que nós os estaremos enganando mantendo isso em segredo... sabe?"_

_"Eu entendo, mas eles terão que superar isso... confie em mim, quando eles encontrarem o nosso filho pela primeira vez, eles serão dominados com alegria e tudo terá valido a pena"._

_"Ok." Ela está concordando comigo... simples assim... nada mais de necessidade de convencimento?_

_"Sim?" Meu sorriso era largo e esperançoso._

_"Sim... vamos fazer isso, baby"._

"Você precisava de mim, filho?" Renée sussurrou quando entrou e caminhou até a minha cadeira. Sua mão começou a correr pelo meu cabelo assim como sua filha fazia toda vez que eu estava estressado. Ela estava ciente do meu nervosismo e medo de que alguma coisa desse errado.

Eu tinha me aproximado dela há algumas semanas, depois que Bella me expulsou de casa e disse-me para, e eu cito, "Vá se foder e deixe-me respirar".

_"Eu estou com medo, Renée... ela é tão pequena e sua barriga está enorme, como ela será capaz de dar à luz sem complicações?"_

_"Ela ficará bem, Edward. Estamos falando da minha filha... que é tão teimosa como a mãe dela e um inferno de uma mulher. Ela pode fazer isso e ela fará... confie em mim, ela ficará bem." Seus olhos quentes, assim como os da sua filha, cintilavam e brilhhavam com amor._

_"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Eu cerquei... eu queria acreditar, ser capaz de desfrutar estas últimas semanas da gravidez dela, mas este medo persistente estava tornando isso muito difícil._

_"Eu sei porque eu sou a mãe dela e eu a trouxe a este mundo. Ela era um bebê enorme com 50 centímetros e 3,8 quilos. Foi difícil e, oh, tão doloroso, mas valeu cada momento... e, confie em mim, no momento em que o bebê estiver nos braços dela, os últimos momentos dolorosos não serão registrados. Tudo o que importará para ela é você e aquele bebê... nada mais"._

_Suas palavras me fizeram acalmar muito, e quando cheguei em casa, mostrei à minha garota exatamente o quanto. Um banho calmante e carícias depois e ela estava me perdoando por cada pecado meu._

"Como ela está?" Renée perguntou ao beijar a testa da sua filha.

"Melhor do que algumas horas atrás... as contrações estavam duras nela." Se eu pudesse ter trocado de lugar com ela, eu faria. Minha menina começou a se mexer e eu me levantei para estar ao seu lado.

"Que horas são, Cobra?" Ela ainda estava grogue, mas absolutamente radiante. O brilho maternal estava em pleno andamento e abrangendo todos os seus poros.

"É quase dez da noite, babe... você esteve fora pelas últimas duas horas. Sente-se melhor agora?"

"Na verdade, sim, eu me sinto descansada e minha dor de cabeça se foi... está todo mundo na sala de espera?"

"Eles estão, baby, e todos querem vê-la por um minuto, se você sentir-se bem para os visitantes no momento?" Sua mãe perguntou, enquanto a minha menina assentiu e abraçou a mãe forte antes de Renée sair pelas portas.

"Você pode me dar um pouco de lascas de gelo, Cobra? Minha boca está tão seca." Caminhando para a pequena mesa ao lado da cabeça dela, peguei o copo cheio de gelo e o estendi para ela. Tomando alguns em sua boca, ela suspirou de apreciação e relaxou ainda mais em sua cama quando sua sede foi extinta.

Nós conversamos por alguns minutos sobre o que a médica havia dito em sua última visita e do progresso que ela tinha feito. Pelo que ela disse, nós estávamos esperando ter o nosso pequeno pacote de alegria em nossos braços na próxima hora.

Bella estava em êxtase por finalmente estar lá, assim como a tropa que veio para uma visita de dois minutos.

Todos eles beijaram a testa dela e nos deram força com o seu amor. Sua mãe ficaria no quarto conosco para o grande momento, por solicitação da minha menina e minha. Ela precisava do conforto da sua mãe e eu não poderia ressentir-me disso.

As horas seguintes passaram num piscar de olhos...

Enfermeiros, um anestesista na mão e sua médica, todos ocuparam o pequeno quarto. Os preparativos tanto para o nascimento como cuidados posteriores estavam prontos e eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

A médica sentou em seu banquinho e começou a dizer 'empurre' em intervalos de dez longos segundos. Sua mãe e eu seguramos suas pernas abertas e levantadas até o seu peito. Minha menina chorava e gritava, mas nunca desistiu.

Minhas jóias foram ameaçadas e prometidas ao primeiro cão vadio que ela encontrasse várias vezes.

Sua mãe ria junto com a Dra. Reyes, mas estava tudo bem... ela amava meu pau demais para realmente causar-lhe qualquer dano.

Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes fizemos a estúpida contagem depois do meu filho soltar seu primeiro choro. Minúsculo, ensanguentado e perfeito é o que ele era. O rosto de Bella estava azul, roxo e inchado depois que tudo foi dito e feito.

Sua mãe ofegou quando percebeu o que nós tínhamos e nos agradeceu por deixá-la ter a experiência desta alegre ocasião. Eles colocaram nosso pacote na barriga da sua mãe por tempo suficiente para Bella ver e beijar sua testa... que visão linda.

Minha esposa ainda estava no processo de expulsar a placenta quando olhou para mim e disse-me para ir lá verificar como nosso filho estava. Eu acredito que o pequeno grito estridente de dor que a picada no seu calcanhar causou quebrou o coração dela.

Sua mãe ficou com ela e prometeu não sair do seu lado até que eu voltasse.

Os testes foram executados, medições anotadas, e todo o tempo eu me empertigava como o papai orgulhoso que eu era.

Depois de ambos os meus tesouros serem atendidos, eu rezei a Deus e agradeci pelas muitas bênçãos que ele derramou sobre mim. Ele me deu a minha esposa... minha alma gêmea, meu filho e família enorme.

Estávamos todos saudáveis e felizes... o que mais eu poderia pedir?

"Pronta para todo mundo entrar e saudar o nosso pequenino, doçura?" Ela contou os seus dez dedos dos pés e das mãos... colocando um beijo único e doce em cada um e acenou com a cabeça. Nossos sorrisos eram enormes e tão cheio de amor para todos e cada membro da nossa família.

"Eu te amo, Cobra." Ela sussurrou, a voz rouca e cheia de emoções muito grandes para serem escondidas.

"Eu também te amo, baby... muito. Obrigado... Obrigado por me amar e me dar este pequeno tesouro. Vocês dois são a minha vida e eu vou proteger, amar e cuidar de vocês enquanto eu viver." Nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo doce, que rapidamente se transformou em um pouco mais.

Nada classificado para maiores de 18 anos... mais como classificação para 13 anos, ou algo assim, não que isso não poderia ter sido, mas tendo uma pequena maravilha chorando... rapidamente colocou uma parada em nossa celebração adulta.

"E assim começa..."

"Jesus, já bloqueado!"

"Apenas espere até chegar em casa e com necessidade de um tempo sozinho." Meu pai disse, dando-me um pequeno olhar. "Sinta minha dor, filho... sinta a minha dor".

Babaca.

"Edward, eu juro por Deus que eu, pessoalmente, chutarei o seu traseiro se você não sair do caminho... deixe-me ver o meu neto, caramba!" Sim, você adivinhou... Carlisle ataca novamente.

"Carlisle... cuidado com a sua língua." Renée repreendeu e eu me movi para fora do caminho deles.

O quarto todo encheu de suspiros e "Oh meu Deus, ela é linda".

Todos os homens fizeram uma careta, já que nós sabíamos que ela seria um problema onde os meninos estivessem em causa, enquanto as mulheres ficaram emocionadas e choraram.

"Comprarei uma arma para você, filho." Carlisle e meu pai ofereceram.

Emmett e Jasper se ofereceram para serem guarda-costas e bater qualquer idiota de nariz melequento e lápis de cor que tentasse chegar perto.

Eu amava os homens dessa família.

"Oh, calem-se... e venham conhecer o mais novo membro da família." Disse a minha doçura, enquanto fingia encarar o nosso grupo.

Meu corpo imediatamente respondeu ao seu chamado e eu tomei o meu lugar ao seu lado. Minha filha colocada dentro da segurança dos seus braços, entre nós dois... meus olhos observando cada movimento adorável dela.

Seu pequeno punho encontrou o meu dedo e se agarrou, fazendo com que o quarto explodisse em risadas e 'awws'.

"Deixe-me apresentar formalmente o novo membro da nossa família... Lucia Jada Masen".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, agora acabamos mesmo... achei fofo Edward contando dos momentos da gravidez da Bella e o nascimento do bebê..._

_Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e à autora, **reyes139, **por ter permitido a tradução._

_E continuem acompanhando meu perfil pq logo logo haverá novidades..._

_E, deixem reviews pela última vez por aqui!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	144. Cena Extra – Sentindo falta da minha Doç

**Nota: **Para aqueles que estavam com saudades do Cobra e da Doçura, a autora postou essa cena extra... espero que gostem!

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Eu a deixei e quase me matou fazer isso... Eu lutei contra nós e quebrei o coração dela no processo. Eu não deveria ter ficado no Brasil, quando Bella era a minha casa. Mas isso é o que você recebe quando acha que sabe tudo. Levou um telefonema e as palavras 'conheci outra pessoa' para mudar minha mente sobre nós e cimentar minha reclamação sobre ela para sempre._

* * *

_**Cena Extra – Sentindo falta da minha Doçura**_

Ir embora um par de meses atrás tinha que ser a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer, tomando a iniciativa de abandonar a minha doçura e meus sentimentos antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa que ela não estava nem perto de pronta para aceitar. Isso quase me matou e, por padrão, a ela. Eu sabia que ela tinha sentimentos por mim... que uma paixão tinha se formado ao longo dos anos, enquanto os nosso laços cresciam, mas, tanto quanto eu disse a mim mesmo e sabia, eu estava fazendo a coisa certa ao partir e dar a Isabella uma chance de um relacionamento normal, eu queria agarrá-la e fazê-la se apaixonar tão irrevogavelmente quanto eu uma vez estive.

Minha Isabella, minha doçura, estava florescendo diariamente e se tornando a beleza perigosa que eu sempre soube que ela seria. Sua inteligência e maturidade para a idade dela a faziam brilhar e se destacar em qualquer ambiente no qual ela agraciasse com a sua presença.

Cabeças viravam – homens e mulheres, não importava, já que todos através dos quais ela passava se tornavam encantado pela sua inteligência e espírito livre... todos eles viam com um olhar a jóia que eu via todos os dias. Não havia um menino na nossa academia, ou na sua escola, que não tivesse uma queda por ela, e muitos ainda tentaram convidá-la para sair, mas a minha doçura sempre dizia "não" com um sorriso em seu rosto, fazendo-os cair mais a seus pés.

Isso tudo estava fazendo a minha vida, e a do meu pau, miserável de suportar.

Minha vida, porque meus primeiros instintos eram sempre proteger e mostrar meus dentes para qualquer intruso que já tenha chegado perto demais da coisa mais preciosa da minha vida, a do meu pau porque, como eles notaram, eu também notei...

Shorts curtos tornaram-se mais curtos a cada ano quando o verão chegava, o pequeno jeans abraçando seus quadris e melhorando aquelas duas nádegas firmes que me deixavam selvagem com a necessidade de morder e acalmar, suas pernas longas e graciosas sendo mostradas com a finalidade de torturar com pensamentos de maldade.

Seus tops também tornaram-se como a segunda pele enquanto eles orgulhosamente seguravam e exibiam os seios maiores que uma mão, mamilos rosados em exposição, dependendo do aperto das vestes, e implorando pelos meus lábios os provarem... um rosto natural, ainda que exótico, livre de qualquer maquiagem... apenas sua beleza natural geral, tornando difícil respirar, quanto mais se comportar.

Minhas mãos sempre permaneciam fechadas enquanto eu tentava controlar o meu desejo quando ela estava ao meu alcance... para tocar, para reivindicar, para devorar e arruinar para qualquer menininho tentando tirá-la de mim.

Ela era um nocaute com apenas 17 anos, e todos os homens em um raio de 80 quilômetros viam o que eu via... eu simplesmente não conseguia mais lidar com a pressão e tinha que ir embora.

Ela ficou tão zangada comigo no começo, magoada e triste pela minha necessidade súbita de partir, quando nós já tínhamos planejado o que esta pausa de verão implicaria. Quando eu admiti aceitar a oportunidade de partir e treinar com a família Gracie, lágrimas e punhos encontraram a minha camisa - juntamente com palavras raivosas cheias de mágoa. Seu belo rosto marcado pela dor que eu havia causado, mas quanto mais eu a machucaria se eu agisse de acordo com os meus sentimentos?

"Como você pôde?" Ela acusou uma vez que conseguiu um pouco de compostura de volta. "Eu recusei uma viagem para a França com as minhas primas porque você disse que o mataria se eu partisse, e agora você vem com isso." Sua voz aumentando enquanto cada sílaba saía dos seus lábios. "Que merda, Cobra?"

"Doçura, por favor." Eu tentei envolver meus braços em torno dos seus quadris e puxá-la para um abraço, mas suas mãos levantaram e me empurraram... sua rejeição me rasgou em dois e cimentou a minha crença de que um dia, um dia ela me deixaria e isso me destruiria no final. "Bella, é uma grande oportunidade e eu estarei de volta antes que você perceba, por favor, apenas tente entender e eu prometo, quando eu voltar, nós passaremos o resto do verão juntos... nós vamos para a praia em Malibu, fazer compras, e talvez até mesmo em um show ou dois." Ela não estava comprando as mentiras deslizando através dos meus dentes e, com um soco no meu queixo, fazendo-me tropeçar, ela foi embora chateada e me chamando de todos os nomes no livro.

O mais triste é que eu merecia cada um que passou pelos seus doces lábios.

**~ ~ ~ ~ O O ~ ~ ~ ~ O O ~ ~ ~ ~ O O ~ ~ ~ ~**

Os primeiros dias aqui no Brasil fora muito difíceis, eu sempre me encontrava sentindo falta da minha vida em casa... família e amigos, a cada passo, dia a dia. Os ginásios eram diferentes e, sendo o cara novo, o novato, deixou-me com muito para provar a eles, assim como para mim mesmo. Estar acostumado aos meus treinadores, rotinas e com o ginásio à minha disposição era uma forma de estrago, e depois daquele primeiro treino intensivo com o qual a minha nova equipe detalhou em mim, eu percebi o quanto eu sempre tive as coisas boas e fáceis.

Os dias começaram a se confundir e logo a dor em meu coração começou a diminuir.

Minha doçura ainda me mandava mensagens ocasionais, ainda respondia a todos os e-mails, mas eu podia sentir a lágrima que eu havia causado ao nosso relacionamento ampliar e nos separar ainda mais com cada semana que eu estendia a minha estadia. O que era para ser um mês, rapidamente se transformou em dois, depois três, e no quarto eu conheci Maria.

Ela era uma lufada de ar fresco e tão fácil de estar por perto, inteligente e espirituosa como a minha doçura... ela era tudo o que eu deveria querer, enquanto com ela nunca houve qualquer receio do que meus sentimentos por ela poderiam causar.

Saímos muito e passamos semanas nos conhecendo...

_"O que o tem tão perdido nessa sua cabeça, Bebe?" Ela me perguntou uma tarde enquanto estávamos deitados na praia. "Você ainda está sentindo falta da sua família?"_

_Maria era inocente aos meus sentimentos por Isabella, a última coisa que eu queria fazer era magoá-la, mas a cada dia que passava e minha inquietação crescia, eu tinha que ser honesto e aliviar a dor que eu certamente causaria se eu permanecesse em silêncio sobre a verdade dos meus sentimentos._

_"Sim e não." Eu comecei. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto ela tentava entender o que eu estava tentando dizer suavemente, "Eu sinto falta deles, mas eu sinto mais falta da minha doçura"._

_"Quem... quem é a sua doçura?" Seus lábios tremeram e eu me senti como o maior idiota do mundo._

_"A garota que possui o meu coração desde antes de ela nascer." Eu respondi a verdade, a honestidade nessas poucas palavras batendo meu peito como uma bola de demolição. Eu fiz essa decisão horrível quando parti e eu a estava perdendo com cada dia que passava. Minha mão segurou a de Maria enquanto eu dizia as palavras que quebraram suas ilusões de nós._

_Ela ofegou, mas surpreendentemente não se afastou... exatamente o oposto, na verdade, quando ela conseguiu se sentar em minhas coxas e agarrar meu rosto com as duas mãos._

_"Eu poderia fazer você esquecer... você poderia me amar como eu amo você... por favor, não vá, dê a mim, a nós, uma chance." Suas lágrimas foram a minha ruína e, tão cruel como isto era para todas as partes envolvidas, eu fiquei e prometi dar a este relacionamento uma tentativa honesta... quebrando a minha promessa para a única pessoa que importava acima de tudo._

Minha família ficou furiosa com a minha decisão de ficar, mas foram aplacados quando eu menti para eles sobre encontrar o amor... bem, todos exceto a minha mãe, que me disse que eu estava cheio de merda e me arrependeria desta decisão algum dia.

Palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram ditas.

Isabella, minha doçura, erradicou-me completamente da sua vida... ignorando todas as mensagens de texto, ligações telefônicas e mensagens de Facebook que enviei a ela depois de informar-lhe sobre a minha escolha de ficar. Não era a melhor maneira de deixá-la saber, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer, sendo que eu já tinha tomado a minha decisãdo e estava inflexível em evitar tudo o que me faria negar a minha promessa a Maria, que, depois de tudo, não merecia o que eu certamente faria uma vez que isso não desse certo.

Eu era um tolo.

Eu me tornei um verdadeiro idiota mal-humorado enquanto as semanas se transformavam em meses, sentindo falta da minha garota em casa, e sua total indiferença onde eu estava preocupado me machucava de maneiras que nunca imaginei ser possível... nem mesmo ossos quebrados e membros machucados poderiam ser comparados com a angústia que ela estava me fazendo passar.

Minha atitude tornava difícil estar perto de mim, especialmente para Maria. Ela continuou a ser doce através de tudo isso e eu me sentia um cafajeste em sua presença, meu coração estava em casa e, tanto quanto a tentação que ela jogava em minha direção com suas roupas apertadas e balanços sedutores deixassem minhas calças semi-apertadas, nunca poderiam produzir o que um olhar da minha Isabella poderia fazer.

Foi por volta do Dia de Ação de Graças quando eu finalmente cedi aos seus avanços, os feriados e os pensamentos de tudo o que eu estava perdendo por causa da minha teimosia me fazendo beber caipirinhas demais. A mistura doce tirando um pouco da dor e tornando mais fácil esquecer todas as frustrações que eu mantinha por dentro... Maria também estava lá naquela noite e sentou-se comigo enquanto eu me afogava em álcool, tornando a sua missão segurar a minha mão e meu pau até o final da noite... ela teve o seu desejo, mas nunca foi algo memorável para mim.

Foi rápido e desleixado... ela fez a maior parte do trabalho, enquanto eu tentava manter tudo em fúria dentro de mim controlado. Eu poderia tê-la parado, eu poderia tê-la empurrado para fora e terminado isso, mas eu senti naquele momento que tudo estava perdido para mim e aceitei meu destino com ela... esse pensamento durou a seu favor por exatamente uma semana.

Uma semana e uma ligação, para ser exato.

_"Seu estúpido... menino estúpido... o que você fez?" Minha mãe repreendeu com muita decepção em seu tom. Tinha sido uma semana de auto flagelação e dúvida sobre todas as decisões que eu tinha feito sobre a pessoa que realmente importava para mim... por que eu estava tão obcecado em nos arruinar antes de nós sequer termos a chance?_

_"Mãe... eu sei." Eu comecei, mas fui imediatamente cortado pela sua risada áspera._

_"Não, você não sabe... ela seguiu em frente, Edward." Meu coração caiu e tudo ao meu redor se tornou um álbum borrada do que poderia ter sido e do que realmente era agora. "Ela conheceu alguém, um jovem garoto que esteve vindo ao ginásio para assistir seu primo treinar... você se lembra de Charlie?" Eu pude apenas acenar e, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver isso, ela continuou como se tivesse visto. "Bem, seu primo Riley esteve se juntando a ele, e ele e Isabella estão saindo... eles passam todo o seu tempo livre juntos e estão ficando sérios... muito sérios"._

_"Como..." Minha voz resmungou e eu não consegui continuar._

_"Ela, uhm... merda! Olha, Edward, ela pediu a Renée para colocá-la no controle de natalidade." O telefone caiu da minha mão e imagens de um estranho a tocando, acariciando o que era meu, infiltraram minha cabeça._

_Esta merda acaba agora!_

_"Eu estarei no próximo voo." Eu cuspi assim que fui capaz de me controlar e pegar meu telefone agora quase mutilado. "Eu procurarei informações de voo assim que nós desligarmos e estarei no primeiro, não importa o custo... ela é minha... fodidamente minha!"_

_"Edward!"_

_"NÃO, mãe, não! Eu fodi as coisas, eu sei disso, mas ela é o amor da minha vida e nunca será tarde demais para nós... Eu a amo, porra"._

_"Então, pare de desperdiçar mais tempo e venha buscar sua garota." Ela engasgou antes de desligar e me deixando para consertar a bagunça que eu tinha criado aqui e quebrar o coração de uma garota doce que não era para ser minha._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Um pouquinho de como Cobra e Doçura se sentiram quando ele veio para o Brasil. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
